Bombardment
by Butch
Summary: Classic taking of a bunch of heroes and pitting them against a bunch of vilains and seeing who emerges.
1. Arrival

ARRIVAL 

**What the heck is going on…**

That was the question on everyone's mind as the motley crew looked at itself. None knew many of the others. However, two large objects loomed over the rest of crowd. Quatre Raberba Winner looked hard and recognized the other figure as the Gundam Heavy Arms. "Trowa!" he shouted and soon he was out of Sandrock and racing toward the only figure he knew, Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavy Arms. Trowa was relieved to see Quatre although his stoic face showed no emotion. The joy on Quatre's was unquestioned. And yet confusion was there too. The two pilots saw nothing familiar anywhere else. 

Trowa asked, " Where are we?" 

Quatre had no answer and merely shrugged his shoulders."Wherever we are it is necessary that we stay together and fight to survive." 

Trowa could only nod in agreement. He had noticed a man-high perhaps 2-½ meters long dinosaur (he thought) behind Quatre. Trowa motioned to the object behind Quatre and warned Quatre of its presence. Quatre turned to see the creature quake, then came from the creature "DINOBOT, MAXIMIZE!" and a robot appeared from where the animal had been. Dinobot quickly surveyed his surroundings and other than the bombardment that had not stopped, noticed the two Gundams. His interest grew and he scanned them from where he was. 

"Impressive, but not self-controlled, to be their best they need, anthropoids extremely capable of handling such fine machinery." Dinobot grimaced, "But it seems a battle rages, and I have no knowledge of the alliances of these many groups." Quatre and Trowa finally reached out of their trance to speak to Dinobot. 

Dinobot hissed, "Humans, but they look more advanced than the apelike beings I've seen." 

"I am Quatre Winner and this is Trowa, can we make your acquaintance?" 

"Cute, the primates have learned communication skills. Very well, I am the warrior Dinobot, of the Maximals."

 Quatre continued, "We are fighters too, we fly the Gundam mobile suits behind you." Dinobot thought this interesting, such human ingenuity he had never seen. 

"Then perhaps we are here for a common purpose," said Dinobot. "Then we shall need to make the acquaintance of others," interjected Trowa. The three walked forward. There was a kid about 12 or 13 with a strange creature. Quatre prompted introductions. 

"Hey there fella, I am Quatre and this is Trowa and Dinobot." The creature beside the lad certainly looked different. He wore a dog or wolf skin over a reptilian body. It maneuvered between Dinobot and the boy. Dinobot looked down at the creature and glared thinking 'hopeless defense of a devoted one, how noble.' 

The creature spoke, "Not a step closer or we will have trouble." The boy meanwhile had introduced himself to the Gundam pilots as Matt. 

He said, "That is my digimon Gabumon, he is fiercely loyal and very protective." Quatre looked at the critter and also saw him and Dinobot staring at each other. 

Quatre explained, "that is Dinobot, he is our friend, sort of, he won't mean any harm as soon as we tell him that you are okay." Matt was not sure, Quatre and Trowa towered over him and Dinobot was almost twice as tall as they were. But, they were at least friendly (except for Dinobot) and hey, Matt did not know anyone else yet. He called off Gabumon who kept an eye on Dinobot. As Matt joined the trio (plus Gabumon) in walking and introductions although his thoughts were on his brother T.K. and whether or not he was all right.

            T.K. and Patamon were fine. They had ended up beyond the Gundams and were far from Matt and the little group with him. T.K.'s concern for Matt was the same as Matt's for him, but T.K. decided to look around. Interested in the firing, T.K. tried to see what is was. The sight that met him surprised him. Veteran of many digimon battles, T.K. had never seen anything like this before. Many tank-looking robots were bombarding the area near them. Patamon braved the hailstorm and noticed more curiosities, men in purple and blue suits, as well as robots or men in robots with heat blazers. T.K conversed with Patamon on their next move. 

Patamon said, "T.K. why don't we keep patrolling along the area under fire, we could find Matt or the others." 

T.K. agreed, "Right, here we go!" Soon a small red figure ran toward them, obviously scared of something. 

It stopped beside Patamon and panted "Charmander, Char, Mander." The flame on its tale was alarming but T.K. was more interested in the fact the creature had just run over to him. 

"What's your name?" 

"Charmander," replied the small creature. 

Patamon queried, "Are you a digimon?" 

"Char!" responded the creature. 

"Well Charmander, you can stick with us, we're going to find help," said T.K. cheerfully. Patamon was disappointed, hoping that Charmander was a digimon. Oh well, it was good to have company. Patamon flew above while T.K. and the new arrival walked below. Charmander learned all about Matt and the other Digimon characters as well as T.K.'s family. Patamon had spotted a green figure just floating above the ground and appearing to meditate. T.K. and Charmander ran up and T.K. went to bother the figure. T.K. was naïve but he needed to know the people around them. The figure said a deep "Huh!" and turned behind him. The turbaned green head might of scared anyone else, but T.K. had seen so much that this development did not faze him. 

"Are you a Digimon, sir?" The green being looked behind him and noticed the small boy and the characters with him. He muttered something that did not catch T.K.'s ears. 

"Hi, I'm T.K. Do you know my brother Matt?" The figure's expression changed somewhat. The youthful face and audacity had affected him. 

"I'm Piccolo, kid. You might want to watch out. It could be dangerous around here." 

Patamon chimed in, " I'm Patamon and this is Charmander," 

"Char" came a feeble response as the little red one was in awe of Piccolo. 

"Mister Piccolo, do you know what those are?" asked T.K. pointing to the area where the fire came from. Piccolo followed Patamon into the air (which surprised T.K.) and looked over the battery. Nothing looked familiar to him but he continued to scan the ground. He thought, -_not good, but maybe if I can develop this kid's power level, we can take'em_. Those two creatures of his might come to good use too, if they can attack. Piccolo returned to earth shaking his head. Behind T.K. he saw a figure shaped like a man. A not so bright man either for he was in the middle of the barrage. It did not matter the man's loyalties at the moment, Piccolo raced airborne caught the man and brought him out of danger. The fire in that sector stopped then and there and all five of the group realized it was due to the fact that the man was not visible anymore. Since fire continued in other areas it was assumed that others were making the same mistakes. Piccolo turned on his latest charge. 

"What were you doing out there, trying to be a target? Trying to leave this dimension sooner?" 

"Hold off, I'm just a comedian, not a tactician." 

"This is no comedy," declared Piccolo. 

"Look, my green friend, you need to calm down. By the way do you always look like that or is it Halloween early this year." 

"Are you making fun of my Namekian origin?" Piccolo was angered and began to power up. The man backed off and apologized. 

"I'm sorry, my name is Ryan Stiles, please don't kill me." T.K. didn't know if Stiles was acting or not. He quickly made introductions 

"Hello, Ryan, I'm T.K. and Patamon and Charmander." 

"You got a tripartite personality kid?"

 T.K. chuckled although Piccolo was emotionless as always. Ryan realized that to keep the green guy at bay he had to be chums with the kid. Ryan liked children and with no further need, he had won T.K.'s friendship. He eyed Piccolo carefully as a strategy discussion began almost immediately. 

Charmander started, "Char, Char, Charmander, Mander, Char." No one could translate. No matter what kind of strategist Charmander was, his intellect could not be used as a resource. 

Piccolo spoke next, "We don't know what kind of enemy we're up against, we have no idea of why they fire on us. In conclusion we need to explore and find allies and then figure if need to fight or not." 

Ryan interjected, "Hey, I do not know anything about fighting, and I don't know about the kid and his animals either." Piccolo looked at T.K. and saw the fire written in his eyes, surely this kid would fight.****


	2. Ambush

AMBUSH 

The enemy post was buzzing with the news. Having bombarded a wall of nothingness, the appearance of actual targets was a relief. Megatron (Beast machines version), Nappa, Raditz, and Colonel Tuberoff consulted in a war room. Megatron was all about drone combat and the tactics used. He held overall command by mutual consent. The force was constructed of 1.Tank drones, 2. Cycle drones, 3. Mobile Taurus and Virgo dolls, 4. Foot soldiers, 5. Saibamen. Raditz and Nappa were free to roam the battleground and wreak havoc where they would. A council of war was held. Nappa was all for a frontal assault. Raditz hung back from talking. Tuberoff and Megatron both agreed that separating the four groups from each other was probably the best option and immediately went to their circuit boards. Buttons clicked as an army of mobile dolls swarmed into action. Megatron organized the drones and foot soldiers and sent them to their dirty work. They decided to form during the night and attack in the morning. A night assault was not preferable because of the limited abilities of the Saibamen in such conditions. And so Nappa, Raditz, and Tuberoff slept as Megatron monitored the front. Troops movements were moving quietly except the Saibamen who weren't being moved. They'd risk it in the morning; Megatron selected for them the weakest target- two girls, two men and a boy. The foot soldiers were placed carefully between Dinobot's group and the Gundams. Megatron had yet to recognize Dinobot.

            Morning broke, the birds sang and the sun shone, but something was not right. Dinobot had sensed movement in the night and looked around. On his right was Quatre leaning against him with Trowa leaning against him. On his left was Gabumon and then Matt. Both were sound asleep. Dinobot could sense that something was amiss. Sure enough, lots of blue and purple men had surrounded his position. This last fact caused him to move which woke up everyone around him. Quatre and Trowa noticed they were cut off from their mobile suits. 

Trowa looked at Quatre who then turned and asked Dinobot, "What are those things?" 

"We'll soon find out," said Dinobot. 

Matt and Gabumon noticed the Gundams, and said, "Should we not try to break through to the Gundams over there?" 

Dinobot thought quickly, "Yes, but we must be attacked before we strike, it is not worthy to strike down a neutral party." Matt, against everyone else's wishes, tried to greet the closest soldier. The robot replied by attempting to karate chop him, a move cut short by Gabumon whose blue blaster came with such fury it vaporized the soldier. 

Quatre asked, "Is this human?" The soldiers began a rush on their position. Dinobot reached the nearest and ripped his head off. 

With connections trailing Dinobot said, "Is this a hint?"  Two foot soldiers leapt at Quatre and Trowa and the two Gundam pilots kept busy with warding them off. Matt followed Dinobot, as he had no sure fire defense. Gabumon continued to use his Blue Blaster attack on any troops that attacked in his radius. Dinobot destroyed with hand, sword, and green eye blaster many troops. 

"Err, die you mindless fools."  Foot soldiers did not really stand a chance in the face of this assault. Unfortunately, the gap was widening in the wrong direction. Dinobot and Gabumon's combined assault was opening space away from the Gundams. Despite the advances made by Dinobot, Quatre and Trowa were barely holding their own. 

Matt decided to do something about it, "Dinobot, the attack is moving us away from the mobile suits. We need to redirect." Dinobot understood. He was getting too far out anyway, his chances of being surrounded were rising. After slicing one with more with his sword, Dinobot fell back with Gabumon, both using long range attacks to ward them off. Matt moved to give what help he could to Quatre and Trowa. As Dinobot and Gabumon got back, Dinobot gave his best strategic advice. 

"Look, in beast mode I can probably carry one passenger and still be able to make a knifing assault through to the suits, which of you comes with me?" Quatre and Trowa both knew that Heavy Arms' weaponry would easily hold off a menace like these simple foot soldiers. 

Dinobot said, "Beast mode" and became the creature they first say him as seem to reappear from Dinobot. Matt and Quatre wished them both good luck. 

As they left, Matt said, "I hope it's not a butter knife thrust.

            Dinobot rambled through the waves of foot soldiers on either side, slashing and biting. Nothing that got too close escaped. The Gundams got nearer and nearer and Dinobot's attacks grew in ferocity. With 100 yards of the Heavy Arms Gundam Dinobot stopped and Trowa got off. A counterattack rose and stopped the two in their attempt. Trowa was easily restrained but not Dinobot. He leaped on the nearest foot soldier and ripped his body in half while he stood on their shoulders. Jumping from here two more fell to the slashing foot claws. A sideswipe from the tail and Dinobot had cleared the passage. And when he turned to around to find Trowa to tell it was time, Trowa was not there. Dinobot scanned in vain and could not find him. But he did see the figure of a man with black spiky hair and a nasty attitude. The foot soldiers had not receded and the man hovered over them and stared at Dinobot menacingly.

            Raditz had been dispatched by Megatron to reinforce and direct the foot soldier fight. His scanners gave him detailed information on the status of each fighter. On his screen they appeared in the shapes they were in a green color. His own troops were purple markings on the screens. At the notice of Dinobot's performance, and the note of the change, Megatron knew him for what he was. He was satisfied in having found out something about his numerous opponents and figured that would be useful. He was also satisfied with the position of the other group. He decided that the two humans and one creature could not hold out forever. He had dispatched Raditz to clean up Dinobot. He smiled as one group of purple dots and one green were moving together away from Dinobot. But a blurb on one of the green figures showed a change. Megatron looked at the blurb and was shocked by what he saw.

            Quatre nervously looked at his watch. He knew Trowa should have gotten on Heavy Arms by now. Matt worried too. It was mostly about T.K. but also about Trowa and Dinobot. Quatre could not take it anymore. He said, "We need to do something, something has gone wrong." 

Foot soldiers started coming again. Gabumon held them for a while. The arrival of Raditz on the field made it possible for more soldiers than Gabumon's firing rate to be sent. 

Matt said, "Quatre I think we can get there." 

"How?" 

"Well, like this." A glow appeared in front of them. 

Quatre declared, "What is that?" 

Matt's digivice glowed brightly and…

Gabumon…warpdigivolve to… METALGARURUMON.

Quatre was stunned, his jaw hang out as he saw the compact Gabumon turn into a metallic beast as large as a bear. 

Matt said, "Metalgarurumon, beat them back so we can get to the Gundams." Quatre watched with astonishment as a surge of missiles and other projectiles jolted from Metalgarurumon and the foot soldier army in front of them became frozen. 

Matt shouted, "Quatre, jump on, we're going for the Gundams." Quatre mounted and Metalgarurumon and helped Matt on behind him. 

Metalgarurumon spoke, "Hold on, here we go." Rockets fired and off they went. From above the field they saw Trowa being dragged off. They saw Dinobot ripping his last assault. Then they landed. Metalgarurumon went back to being Gabumon. 

Quatre was surprised but said to Matt, "O.K. take Gabumon and get in Trowa's Gundam. When you get there I'll tell you what to do next." Matt nodded and climbed up Heavy Arms to the cockpit. He turned on the suit. Quatre began communicating with him. 

"Matt, grab the forward stabilizer." Matt didn't know what Quatre was referring to and Gabumon was just as ignorant off the situation. Quatre noticed no change in the Heavy Arms position. 

Quatre asked, "Matt, you okay in there?" 

Matt responded via Quatre's link because he could not find his own, "I'm fine, I'm just ignorant of the system." Quatre worried about Matt, if the Heavy Arms would not respond to him then Trowa and Dinobot might be lost. A call came through from Heavy Arms (Gabumon found the comm link), Matt's face and voice came through. 

"Quatre, can this computer system communication network outside the system?" 

Quatre thought this is odd, why does he want to know. "Yes, but why?" 

"I'd like to get in touch with a friend." Quatre was disturbed, here a major battle and the kid wanted to call some friend. 

Matt signaled, "It will help, I promise." 

Quatre got Sandrock up and running. Matt used the comm. Link to reach a number. I hope this works, Matt thought.

            Izzy was not on the war plain, in fact he was still in the digiworld. But his computer made noises to the effect of an incoming message. Izzy and Tentomon were surprised but responded anyway. It was Matt. 

Matt said, "Izzy, I've got a system a want you to help me with. I'm downloading the files on your computer now." Izzy watched the screens. Information for a mobile suit came him. Izzy stared at his screen- he had never seen anything like it. Heavy Arms' system was not hard to figure out, but what of the scope of what he was doing. He realized Matt was in a mobile suit of enormous size and power. The arm alone, with its massive machine guns would have ate up a small third world nation. Nevertheless, Izzy knew Matt needed help and that would make things better. 

"Matt, Take the left joystick." Matt looked and found it. "Now use that to direct the left arm. The top buttons fire the dual machine guns. You'll have to aim the guns yourself." Matt looked around, although he didn't know it, the head had locked on Trowa long ago. The gun raised and fired at Matt's command. The circle of foot soldiers around Trowa disappeared. Trowa leaped up and ran toward Heavy Arms. Trowa wasn't sure if the suit had not intervened on its own for the sake of his life. Matt saw Trowa and radioed to Quatre. Quatre looked down and saw Trowa running to them. He sighed relief. Matt got Heavy Arms' verniers to move Heavy Arms toward Trowa. Matt gave thanks to Izzy and logged off. Before he did so however, Matt told Izzy to keep ready in case he was needed again. Heavy Arms opened to let Trowa enter. 

"Thank you," he said. "I'll take over from here." 

Matt and Gabumon remained in the cockpit but out of the way of Trowa. Trowa looked around but could not find Quatre. Bright flashes were coming from the horizon and Trowa could just make out Sandrock heading that way.

Raditz opened his energy blasts on Dinobot. Since, the barrage was constant, he had no time to get out of beast mode. He was forced to use his skill to dodge each and every incoming beam. Raditz began to get frustrated and utilized his movement to get a more accurate fire on the target. Dinobot knew that without maximizing he would not be able to escape too long. Sure enough, a beam from Raditz got Dinobot in the left leg. Dinobot collapsed in a heap. He tried moving but could not manage. His predicament was not ignored, but a blast from Raditz appeared to have him. 

Then, nothing. Dinobot looked up and between them there was Sandrock with the dual sickles out in front which had reflected the blast. Quatre looked at Raditz and realized that no weapon would work on this warrior. 

Trowa commed in, "Quatre, Matt, Gabumon, and I are going to clean up the foot soldiers that are left." 

Quatre said, "Good luck." Quatre dropped his scythes and said to Raditz, "You want to go, then let's go." Raditz smiled as he saw his new challenge. Quatre was not playing. Sandrock began to use his verniers to maneuver toward Raditz who met him half way. Raditz then winced as Sandrock kicked him upon arrival and Sandrock through an upper cut that sent Raditz flying. Sandrock followed up with a slap with his shield and Raditz once again flew into the air. 

Quatre had mastered the situation and said, "Now, to avenge Dinobot." The head guns of Sandrock burst into fire and Raditz's leg had an identical wound to Dinobot's. Sandrock bent down and picked up Dinobot. Heavy Arms returned from cleanup operations. Quatre signaled Trowa and the two Gundam suits rested.

 "Trowa, it is imperative that we find help for Dinobot, we need to withdraw this way to see if there is help." Trowa wondered whether or not there was help in the future but nodded his head. Dinobot was going into stasis lock. At this crucial moment, a warrior appeared right in the path of their withdrawal. He hailed them and at the top of his massive sword was a white flag, conspicuous against the green of his armor. 

He said, "I am Sage, a ronin warrior, come to help you. Follow me and all will be explained." Matt and Trowa nodded to each other and Quatre agreed also. They must save Dinobot.****


	3. Survival

SURVIVAL 

Megatron slammed his hand on the desk when he saw the result of the battle in sector 5. The Gundams were more powerful than he had realized. Megatron felt organic spasms and immediately calmed down. Besides, there was nowhere to run. That unit could not refuel or resupply. They could be swept by a different attack from a different area. Megatron continued to watch his screen and think. It appeared that the foot soldiers were not reliable troops. They followed orders but were mercilessly slaughtered by Dinobot and his crew. Casualties for the battle seemed to be, for them, light. Without a C/R chamber, Dinobot might expire on them, but the damage was probably not fatal. The humans were not damaged; one had been in the hands of the foot soldiers for a few minutes until intervention from another source, one of the two large mobile suits, had saved him. The little creature with them had disappeared on the screen, but then so had the three humans. Megatron assumed that they were in the suits because they always disappeared when no enemy was around. And yet, another green blurb appeared on the radar. Another soldier? Megatron watched all of the other green blurbs follow the first green blurb away from the fighting. A withdrawal, then. Megatron grew more furious when he saw the radar report of the number of foot soldier casualties. Many hundreds had been lost. Megatron could not control his rage any longer and reverted to dragon form. 

Tuberoff walked up and asked, "Shall I assault sector 2?" 

Megatron thought quickly, "What strike force?" 

"Mobile dolls." 

"Yes, only send the Taurus dolls, keep the Virgos as a reserve. I might need to wipe out survivors and the Virgos would be quite dandy for doing that." 

"Very well Megatron, the Taurus will attack sector 2." Tuberoff went to get the Taurus charged and begin the assault on sector 2.

Sector 2 was a quiet spot, ideal for meditation. That was what Piccolo was doing. As T.K., Ryan, Patamon and Charmander rested under a nearby tree, Piccolo arose from his restful meditation and glanced around. There was still no sign of any enemy or ally, for that matter. The air moved and there was a wind. It was a quick wind. Piccolo checked himself to make sure he was not generating it. He wasn't. He turned around and there were masses of large flying objects flying at him. They appeared to be planes with a single engine gun. 

"I don't have time for this." He quickly powered up. Piccolo flew to meet them. The rush woke up T.K. and Charmander. 

"Patamon, wake up, something's wrong." Patamon woke up fast because he could hear despair in T.K.'s voice. He saw Piccolo charging toward the fleet of what still looked like planes. 

"Quickly, T.K., we must help him." The three left Ryan Stiles under the tree asleep. Meanwhile, Piccolo had reached the first wave of mobile dolls. They had fired toward Piccolo ever since he came at them. Piccolo righted himself and then when in action. He chopped the first suit toward the ground and opened up a frenzied attack on the close followers. The metal suits were not designed to fight one like Piccolo and it was obvious now. Darting left and right, Piccolo left holes in the ranks. The Taurus quickly transformed and the beam cannons followed Piccolo's movements more closely. Piccolo was forced to change tactics to hit and run. He was still pegging the Taurus suits, but at less of a rate. In the enemy base Tuberoff took direct command of the Taurus suits and decided to redirect the attack. 

"This menace is quite unique. A change in strategy will be appropriate." Megatron overheard Tuberoff in the station. 

"What is it?" 

"A mighty and scrappy fighter, he's just running through the mobile dolls." 

"On radar." 

"Megatron we can get a rear Taurus to show us what he sees, the enemy, he hasn't got through the first quarter, yet." 

"On screen." 

"Who is that? I've never seen anything like him before," said Megatron, another battle was about to jump from his control. 

Nappa entered, "The remaining foot-soldiers have returned with Raditz." Nappa looked, "That green guy is very familiar. I beat out his guts on Earth." 

Megatron turned and said, "Really, well then maybe we can stop him." Tuberoff changed the target on the mobile dolls from the Namek to the three characters approaching from over the ridge. 

"Let's see how they like this."

T.K. and crew ducked as the first wave of Taurus fire came at them. The surge surprised most of them. Taurus suits came charging at them. Piccolo made a final lunge at the suit in his immediate front and then bulleted toward the suits now charging at T.K. Patamon and Charmander stepped forth to meet the attack.

BOOMBUBBLEPUFF!

Patamon managed to divert one of the dolls. Charmander opened a corresponding flamethrower that only served to melt one the Taurus suits beam cannons. That gave Piccolo the time he needed to catch up. 

When he got to T.K. he said, "T.K., are you all right?" 

T.K. rolled over from his position and said, "I'm okay." 

"Good kid." Piccolo looked at the oncoming horde. His fists glowed and then he began to fire rapid energy shots at each suit. He kept up barrages. "There are too many of them," exclaimed Piccolo at an impasse. 

"CHARRR!" Charmander succeeded in burning one suit and putting it out of operation with a successive slash and mega punch attacks. 

"There is too much fire coming from them. Get behind this knoll." Piccolo pulled T.K. and Charmander behind the bluff. He then jumped and he continued his beam shoot on the mobile dolls. Piccolo avoided individual fire but when it became concentrated, he was forced behind the knoll. Piccolo continued firing his energy blast by tossing the beams over the crest of the hill. Soon fire slackened. 

Piccolo looked, "Humph, they're going after Ryan. I don't know if I'll make it." Piccolo shot off. T.K. looked at Patamon and Charmander. 

"What can we do? I know, go Patamon!"

Patamon…digivolve to…ANGEMON.

Angemon rose above the battlefield. He found his targets. "HAND OF FATE" A wide array of beam came down and destroyed a good number of mobile dolls. Piccolo just made it to Ryan. He turned to see the attack. He was shocked 

"What duh?" He still went to wake Ryan. Ryan looked and saw Angemon in the distance. 

"Is that my guardian angel, or am I Gary?" 

"Gary, we don't have time for this." Piccolo chuckled and then realized that they were more than strong enough to destroy the enemy totally. 

            Tuberoff stared at the screen. He read the power numbers that had jumped in the last instant for the enemy and the decrease in numbers for the Taurus. A retreat would need to be eminent. Tuberoff slowly gave the orders. The Taurus removed themselves from the field. Angemon descended and became Tokomon. 

Tokomon said, "T.K.! There is a small building up ahead!" 

"We will go, then," said Piccolo. 

"Let's go," chimed in Ryan and T.K. And the group went. Finally, little Tokomon saw the door. 

"There!"

 "Yes, but who is that at the door?" asked Ryan. The group continued to see whom the two figures were.

            A boy (soon to be a man) arose from the grass against the knoll where he had been sitting. He had spent the night alone, he had not noticed anyone else. Strange things had happened to him before and no doubt would happen again. "Why always me?" he wondered. "At least I'm free for a while," he thought gloomily. He contemplated and did not see the man sneaking up behind him. Then a hand fell on his shoulder lightly. He jumped. He had never seen a black man in a white jumpsuit covered with interesting and odd decorations. There were many pockets and a nametag that read "Zeddmore." 

The boy got over his excitement and asked, "Who are you and what did you do that for?" 

"Sorry, kid, I'm Winston Zeddmore from the Ghostbusters. Surely you've heard of us." 

"No."

 "Huh, where are you from, kid?"

 "Japan. I'm Tenchi Musaki."

 "Okay, well Tenchi, let's see if we can find some others." Winston did not really know what to think. He had a proton suit and gun with him, but he hoped he did not have to use them. Tenchi meanwhile was walking with Winston and caught a glimpse of what appeared to be an old-time naval uniform. 

The man (looking oddly like Gregory Peck) stepped forward and declared, though there was some surprise in his eyes, "Captain Horatio Hornblower, at your service." Hornblower only knew that he was not at sea and that he was not home. Here in this neutral plane, he knew he must make the best of it. Energy blasts came in from over head and Hornblower found himself and Tenchi behind the knoll under the white covered arms of Winston, who pulled them down. Winston pulled out the proton gun and lifted it over the knoll to see what came. He could not believe what happened next.

            Nappa led his Saibamen against the knoll. His scouter picked up no power readings that would be considered dangerous. He grinned viciously. There was no reason to stick around. The Saibamen could wipe out the force put in front of them. But Nappa decided to look around sector 3 one more time to make sure there was no one else around. Taking three Saibamen with him, he scanned with his scouter on power levels low enough to just qualify as life. Sure enough he picked up two objects in the thicket on the savannah in front of him. Nappa peered through the bushes and found two young women there. They were asleep. Nappa left the three Saibamen instructions to destroy the thicket and its occupants if they were needed in the fight at the knoll. If not, all the Saibamen could destroy them together, or better yet, Megatron could interrogate them. Nappa left the battle for the base, not realizing what was happening at the knoll.

            Winston's proton gun was recently charged, and now he was glad. He had little time before the Saibamen would begin attacking. Staying low, he fired at the nearest one. A brief explosion took place. And the Saibamen all started hurling more energy blasts at the knoll. Winston ducked behind it. 

"Need help?" Hornblower asked, drawing out one of his two rifled pistols. 

"Well, these are weird little critters, I don't know if that will work." Hornblower took off his hat and leaned over the knoll. He fired, and the bullet pieced one of the Saibamen, but that did not stop the little green guy. Hornblower went back behind the knoll. Winston turned to his other side where Tenchi had pulled out what appeared to be a sword of light. 

"If I can get close, I can take care of them," said Tenchi. "Cover me." Winston got his gun and began firing again. This time, he was covering whatever move Tenchi had in mind. 

"I hope this kid knows what he is doing."

            The two girls woke up. The brunette yawned. She opened her eyes and saw three Saibamen and she panicked. She pushed her friend awake and tried to get up. The Saibamen were alerted to her motions. "Lita, what is it?" her yawing friend asked. 

"Amy, look." Amy saw the little green devilish men. 

"We need to do something quickly, I'll hold them off while you run for help." 

"Are you sure? I can stay here and fight it out too." 

"No, find help. They can help find me later."

 "All right, I'm off." Lita started running. Amy pulled out her wand and:

MERCURY COSMIC POWER

Sailor Mercury appeared. The Saibamen, who had looked to see where Lita was running, now turned their attentions back to Sailor Mercury. She did her special attack and one of the Saibamen was disabled, but soon she was overwhelmed and carried off back to the enemy base.

            The Tenchi offensive (not confused with the Tet offensive) was bearing fruit. Saibamen fell left and right as Tenchi's apparel had changed and his power was coming to surface. The Saibamen could not hold up against his relentless offensive. While the enemy focused on Tenchi, Winston picked off a good number of the Saibamen. Hornblower surveyed with a telescope. 

"Winston, beyond the front line there are three Saibamen, they appear to be carrying someone in a sailor uniform." 

"Let me see that." Winston stared into the telescope. He too could see her. 

"You're right. Let's redirect Tenchi to there."

 "I suggest a sally from here then." Hornblower drew his sword. They emerged from behind the knoll. Winston signaled Tenchi with his gun and Tenchi saw Sailor Mercury and understood immediately. The Saibamen were starting to avoid his slashing attacks but they were surprised when Hornblower and Winston came out from behind the knoll and charged. They fell back in surprise but let off a series off energy blast attacks before counter striking. Winston raised his proton gun, only to find it had overheated, as it was bound to do. 

"Drat!" yelled a frustrated Winston. He and Hornblower were like sitting ducks in the middle of the action. The Saibamen were above them, ready to chop when a field surrounded them and their blows blunted and the little guys themselves bounced out of the walls.

            Megatron slammed his fist on the table and fell out of his carriage to become the dragon that emerged if he gave into his emotions. The battle was not going as planned. The Saibamen were going down! They had one prisoner but no green lights had shutdown on his screen. One wreaked havoc in his ranks. The other two had been stationary but bursts of energy from their position had shown that they were almost equally responsible for the casualties. Then had come the sally, and Megatron noticed his red dots not attacking successfully the two now unprotected units in the middle. 

"Nappa! Go to sector 3 and clean it up quickly!" The saiyan left for the field he had left. Tenchi's hidden power was the shield of Winston and Hornblower, keeping them from harm. Nappa's first attack, a blazing sweep from above stopped their forward motion. The prisoner was getting too far away. The best Tenchi could do was keep up the shield against Nappa. Time and time again Nappa punched and kicked and did major fireball work. He could not pierce Tenchi's shield though. 

"I can hold him for now, but I can't hold this forever." 

Winston asked, "How long can you hold?" 

"As long as necessary, this guy packs quite a hit." Soon a loud cry was heard:

THUNDERBOLT CUT!!!

A warrior in green armor and a large sword stood with it pointing at Nappa. A huge blast erupted from it and Nappa, taken completely by surprise, collapsed, stunned. Megatron lost his patience. 

"All troops retreat, now!" He had decided to cut his losses. Back at sector 3, Sage introduced himself and began to show the way, the way to where?


	4. The Grand Alliance

The Grand Alliance 

Lita kept running. She ran away from the enemies that Sailor Mercury had temporarily distracted. She ran knowing that finding help was her only option. After awhile she bumped into someone and both fell backwards. She picked herself up and looked at her victim. He was in an army uniform, with three stars. He brushed himself off and looked at her and smiled. 

"Hello, Lita, or should I say Sailor Jupiter?" The general was not a man but apparently a boy or young man. Lita was shocked that someone she never met knew her secret identity. The general was somewhat cute, so Lita was friendly toward him. 

"How do you know who I am?" she asked. 

"I know many things. Come, let me show you." Lita walked with the general even though she was not sure of his intentions. She found herself trusting him somehow. 

"My name is Leon Churchill. I am running a resistance group to counter all the evil that has been going on this plane. I know not why you are here or why I am here, but I am here to serve and protect you if need be, if you'll extend the same conditions to my allies." In her surprise, Lita forgot about Sailor Mercury and followed Churchill into the down pointing tunnel ahead. 

"This is our base, from this tunnel we go underground to such a degree that the enemy cannot touch us." The two dropped into a room that had screens and control panels. 

"This is the control room. Here the staff works out information reports as they get them and defend the base as well." The staff got up to welcome Churchill back. When they noticed Lita. They introduced themselves. They were only two at the moment, but their numbers would rise. 

"Hi, I'm Hawkeye Pierce and this is Sherbet." 

"My name is Billy and if you use Herbert please use it correctly." 

"Sorry, he forgot his diaper this morning." 

"Stop that." 

"What?"

"You know,"

"I never played yuno."

"Never mind. Leon, the recruits are in the mess hall."

"Thanks, Billy, I'm headed there presently." And so he led Lita to the mess hall.

            The mess hall was a long room that could be viewed from the outside from a hallway with a window. Within was a long table decked out with food. At the table were several characters. At the first seat was Trowa and next to him, Quatre. Matt was sitting next to him with Gabumon next to him. Across from Trowa was the warrior Sage. All ate heartily. The unit at the end of the hall was the regeneration chamber. Inside was a healing Dinobot. Conversation drifted between the eaters, but mainly was about experiences. Matt was concerned for T.K. Lita was surprised at Gabumon, he was a weird creature. 

"Shall I introduce you?" Lita was shy and preferred the quiet of the hallway. 

"Come on. They are the allies I was speaking of." 

"I can't. I don't know them." 

"Very well, you do not have to meet them just yet." A new band came down the pipe and began getting off behind the two. 

"Hello, Piccolo, have much trouble finding us?" Piccolo did not know what to think, he simply answered no. The food attracted Charmander, who began to help himself on the table. Quatre laughed as he was forced to dodge the flame on the pokèmon's tail. Charmander had found the meatballs. He defensively devoured them. Quatre busied himself with trying to make friends with the creature. Charmander, at first protecting the meatballs, finally came around. Meanwhile a heartfelt reunion was going on between Matt and T.K. Gabumon helped Tokomon get some grub. General Churchill left Lita for a moment and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a good-sized canteen of water. He handed it to Piccolo. Piccolo looked at Churchill and back at the water and took a swig. There was nothing wrong with it. He downed it, thanked Churchill, and, realizing he was among allies, began to meditate. Trowa looked at the Namek and understood that he was a person of great strength. Lita now entered the hall. She had remembered Sailor Mercury. Her entrance got the notice of Churchill, and he walked over to her. She told him about Sailor Mercury. Churchill looked around the room. All around seemed tired. Except two. Ryan Stiles made his way over, much refreshed from his nap and the lunch he just got. 

Churchill told him, "Go up the tunnel to level one. Then do whatever the oldest person there says." Ryan's face had a questioning look but he did as told. Sage, who had entered the foot soldier battle too late to participate, was in his normal armor. Churchill found Sage and asked him to go where Lita had specified. Sage nodded and left. Lita was surprised to see things go so quickly. The chaos in the mess hall was getting larger. Lita too, was tired from her run. She presently fainted. Churchill caught her, and soliciting help from Trowa and Quatre, managed to get her to a small room with a cot set up.

            Ryan reported to the staff room. At this time Sage had joined in on the attack on Nappa. Pierce watched camera footage from a small camera on Sage's armor. "You must be Ryan. We got word that you were to join us. The general seems to think that you and two others will make us a well rounded staff." Pierce turned to talk to Ryan. Meanwhile William Herbert Hoover III watched the action and maintained communication with Sage. Ryan was overcome with what was around him. Hawkeye put him in a station marked "Local Defense." The monitor here showed the area around the building with the transportation tube. The knobs read things like "small remote guns" and "general warning flare." Other stations included "Recon," "Rear Observance," "Frontal Relay," and "Inner Security." Billy was at "Frontal Relay," where cameras taken to the front would give accurate interpretations of enemy strength. Hawkeye now monitored inner security. Hoover scanned his screen. Sage had met up with three males. He reported this to Hawkeye, who told the general via intercom. Ryan got too interested in his switches and pressed 'small remote gun 1' which fired into a tree knocking a boy out of the tree. Ryan notified Hawkeye, but before Hawkeye could act, Churchill entered and looked at the Local Defense screen. 

"It's Robert Kerensky! How did he get in that tree?" Hoover rushed from his booth to see. Soon, Trowa was sent up to bring him in. Trowa picked him up and brought him down to staff. After meeting Hoover (Churchill had left), Kerensky was given the "Rear Observance" station, which monitored the back exit of the complex. As this was near Megatron's headquarters, it was a crucial point for sneak attacks. What Hoover missed though, in talking to Kerensky, was the fact that seven people had appeared in Sage's camera window and that Sage and Co. were going to meet them.

            Tenchi relaxed. His power receded. Winston looked around, but other than Sage saw nothing…wait, there it was. People, or something, were moving toward them. Hornblower reached for his pistol and kept it ready. Sage lifted his sword in the air. 

And then, "Dude, we have a feeling that we don't need to fight." A green being, a turtle, it appeared, spoke. The racecar with them transformed before their eyes. 

"Bow weep granna weep ninny bon." His head blinked while he spoke. The two little creatures, a bipedal seahorse and armadillo emerged from beneath. A man red and blue approached. 

And, finally, a football player appeared, and said, "I'm Herschel, the turtle is Michelangelo, the car robot is Wheeljack, the little guys are Seahorse and Salamander, he's confused, and that is Spiderman." 

Sage said, "Well, if you be friends, follow us to the base." Tenchi and Hornblower looked at their new companions. A weirder lot could not be found. Or so was thought at the time. Tenchi did not have time for any more thought as the building and the tube appeared before them.

            Megatron slowly calmed down. 

"Data analysis complete, sir, each of the beings that we have fought's dimensions have been identified," Tuberoff recounted. 

"Good," said Megatron. "Can we get more troops from those realms, Colonel?" 

"I can retrieve from some, but not all." 

"Get to work. We need more troops to crush the maximaloid scum." 

Tuberoff agreed. "Accessing, Targeting, Routing." Forms appeared in front of Megatron: Rampage, Soundwave, Mammothmon, Warmanzymon, and Mercurius and Vayeate mobile dolls. 

"I am Megatron, your commander. I'm sure that we will have no trouble tackling the force against us." Tuberoff smiled. They were set for almost anything. Further away, Sailor Mercury was imprisoned. She was chained with energy bolts to the wall. She waited and hoped for Lita to come soon. And yet this was not all. From Third Earth came Vultureman and Monkiean. 

"When do we strike, mighty Megatron?"


	5. Behind Enemy Lines

Behind Enemy Lines 

Now everyone was now in the tunnel, the group (good team) headed below to the practice field below the mess hall. Herschel and Sir Horatio reported to staff. Hornblower got the staff working to perfection. The meeting commenced. 

"Well, gentlemen, I'm glad you're all here. We needed to talk of our purpose. We are besieged on all sides by a force of enemies. These threaten to destroy us. The only way to get home safely is to fix them. But, we need all of us to succeed. We need reconnaissance. Sailor Mercury, a friend of Lita's and thus our friend, is held captive in Megatron's base. We will need to infiltrate and rescue her." 

"If we scout, we'll need a guerrilla action to give the scouts time and distract the enemy," said Quatre.

"Why not a general engagement?" asked Dinobot.

"Too risky, if we were not able to free her, she could be used against us," replied Wheeljack.

"But, it would be a suicide mission," supplemented Winston.

"I could deal with that," remarked Trowa.

"Just show me where to fight and I'm there," added Piccolo.

"There's no way to transport men out there unnoticed, the ground is crawling with cables and sensors," interjected Sage.

"Yes, but what if only one object carrying the others?" mentioned T.K.

"T.K., you're right! I remember Gabumon, Trowa and I could fit into his Gundam," voiced Matt.

"Gundam 03, or Heavy Arms, is not fully refitted yet," Churchill mentioned.

"Then why not my Gundam, Sandrock?" asked Quatre.

            It was settled, for the guerrilla scouting mission, Gundam 04, Sandrock, was chosen. That put Quatre on the assault team. Who would go with him? Debate continued. "Send Tenchi. He has the hand to hand skills," offered Winston.

"We should send Seahorse and Salamander, because they are tough little short guys," said Michelangelo.

"In that case why not Charmander, Patomon, Gabumon, or me?" asked T.K.

"They have more stealth experience, and besides we will need you at the base in case of a counterstrike," replied Spiderman.

"Then send Piccolo. He could wipe out the whole enemy by himself," responded T.K.

"I'm unfamiliar with Piccolo's battle performance, what enemy did you fight?" asked Dinobot. If they were the foot soldiers that Dinobot fought, he would be unimpressed.

"They were planes that turned into robots," said T.K.

"Decepticons!" exclaimed Wheeljack.

"And they were mindless, they had pointy heads and fired beam cannons on their arms," continued T.K.

"Then they were Taurus mobile dolls," said Trowa matter-of-fact. 

"And with no mobile suit of their own. How many were destroyed?" asked Quatre.

"It must have been at least a hundred," added T.K.

"Impressive," said Trowa.

            And with that, the attack team became Quatre, Seahorse, Salamander, and Piccolo. They got ready to go. Three piled into Sandrock, and Piccolo remained outside. At the back exit, they were ready to go. It was dark. That was the point, after all. Megatron was organizing an offensive to end the resistance. Raditz was recuperating. Nappa and Rampage would lead a strike of Taurus and Virgo Mobile Dolls. Vultureman would lead a supporting wave of motor drones and foot soldiers. Mammothmon and Warmanzymon would bring up the rear. Other troops were dispersed in defensive positions. These assault troops were aligned away from the rear and thus were badly placed for the strike that followed. Tanker drones were in general proximity to the base and the Cybamen were inside the base. Monkiean and Soundwave were supporting distance, as were the Mercurius and Vayeate mobile dolls.

            Sandrock came out of the hidden underground exit. After Quatre surveyed the scene, Piccolo followed. The two battle beasts unloaded themselves. They split up and began exploring the enemy base area. Piccolo and Sandrock stood ready for battle. And the battle came to them. Tanker drones signaled in on Quatre's Gundam and began firing. 

Quatre spoke to Piccolo from inside Sandrock. "Can you distract them while I cut the radar system?" 

Piccolo only nodded and powered up. The number of those stupid tanker drones was immense. Piccolo gathered his usual smug look. Then he flew amongst the tanker drones and five shot at him as he dove around them. Avoiding their fire, Piccolo looked as each of the five except one had destroyed another of the five. This would be easier than he had thought. Ducking through and around multiple groups, Piccolo ran merry havoc through the tanker drones. The tanker drones transformed in an attempt to get more accurate fire in their target. Piccolo merely landed and laid on a volley of energy blasts that eliminated the effectiveness of the entire tanker force. Then, an eruption occurred in his rear. He turned to see what it was. 

            Megatron watched his radar screen with horror. Two green dots had infiltrated onto the home screen. The white dots, the tank drones, were rapidly disappearing around a green dot. The other green dot would wreck his communications and spy network, if he were not stopped. Megatron turned to Tuberoff.

"Send Mercurius and Vayeate to destroy the enemy threatening our network. Get Soundwave and Monkiean to stop the enemy destroying the tank drones. Now!" Tuberoff hurried. Mercurius and Vayeate were sent off. They soon located Gundam 04 at the network complex. 

Quatre noticed them as well. "Shoot, it's those two suits, again. Headquarters, this is Quatre reporting, Mercurius and Vayeate identified. Wish to know any information that may be helpful."

"Base to Quatre, recommend taking out Vayeate first, but it is up to you, homeslice," said Ryan, appearing in the upper left hand corner of Quatre's visual. Quatre turned to do battle. Vayeate turned to fire on Sandrock by maneuvering behind it. Quatre turned Sandrock and using the head guns, opened fire on Vayeate. Vayeate was hit enough to have its beam cannon hit off target and the blow only glanced off Sandrock's leg. Quatre pulled out the curved swords and closed in on Vayeate. But now Mercurius had entered and Quatre was only able to land one crippling blow to Vayeate before wheeling to face Mercurius. Mercurius used its shield to ward off Sandrock's blows. Vayeate attempted to attack Sandrock from behind but Quatre responded by turning quickly and firing its homing missiles at Vayeate. Vayeate blew up. Mercurius and Sandrock locked in a struggle but Quatre slipped his swords underneath the shield and performed the cross crusher attack, ripping Mercurius in half. Sandrock had pulled through. Quatre now destroyed the network building and Megatron's radar screens blanked out.

            Piccolo knocked off the tanker force and as the smoke from the destruction blew away, he quickly saw his task get larger. Soundwave appeared and released Ravage, Batcat, and the two little annoying robot guys. Piccolo was facing five enemies that could think and react. Monkiean soon joined the party. They surrounded Piccolo. Piccolo looked around him with the smug look that he got during fights. The five little decepticons around him understood the power that they were dealing with, and did not make the first move. They were confident and could wait. Piccolo could also give them as much time as he wanted. He had no idea if Quatre was coming back and he had no idea about the scouts either; he had to delay. Monkiean ended the standoff by rushing at Piccolo from behind. Piccolo had a backwards fist motion that stopped Monkiean in his tracks. Ravage leaped but Piccolo disappeared in front of his eyes. He reappeared behind him, grabbed his tail and hurled him from the battlefield. The other three jumped at him and Piccolo used a succession of kicks to ward them off and they flew off the field. Soundwave thought it would be good to retreat. Piccolo did not stop him. He flew in the direction of the former blast. There he found Quatre and Sandrock, whole, and unharmed except for various nicks and scratches on Sandrock. Pieces of Vayeate and Mercurius surrounded him. Quatre looked and saw Piccolo. He was glad, but he still knew nothing of the scouts. 

"Good to see you, Piccolo."

"Good to see you, kid."

"We should wait here for the scouts."

"All right."

            Salamander and Seahorse continued forward. They knew they were approaching a large black pentagon of a building. It loomed larger and larger as they got closer. They made their way round the edge. They heard voices. One was a large man- a saiyan. The other was a crab-like robot. Rampage and Nappa were discussing their change in orders from a massive offensive to a static constant defensive. 

"Megatron has lost it, we should go after the enemy and destroy them while some are occupied here." 

"Rampage, we can handle things, or I can, no matter what should come my way." Salamander and Seahorse shifted directions and noticed a small lower room. It had a low barred window to the outside. Inside they saw a human girl with bluish hair, they had found what they needed. Now, all they needed was to find a way in for the future breakout…

            A noise occurred outside the base. John was surprised and brought T.K., Patomon, and Spiderman up with him to see who it was. Then the doorbell rang. At the door was a young man in oriental dress that had a red bag with Dominos Pizza on it. John knew he had seen this figure before, but Wufei Chang had other reasons for being there. "That'll be $15.67, thank you." "Here you go." Wufei looked and found John overpaid him by four dollars. "Charity is for the weak, and I must follow my own sense of integrity." Wufei handed the money back. He turned and left, without ever having John use his name.

            …Salamander and Seahorse continued their reconnaissance around the headquarters. They had to duck in and out of shadows to avoid being spotted by a packet of Virgo mobile dolls. They continued moving, then they heard more footsteps, but they ran into a large door. They turned and the door opened, they moved out of the way quickly, and Tuberoff looked out the door. Finding no one, he went back inside the base. Mission accomplished, Salamander and Seahorse started back, looking for a sign of Quatre or Piccolo. Any sign they needed to look for was quickly acceded. A fire had broken out between the two heroes and various enemies. Napa, Rampage, and the remnants of Soundwave's force fired on the newly dug trench in which were Sandrock and Piccolo. The beam machine gun of Sandrock was out and functioning. Its blasts were enough to convince the enemy to move no closer. Added to Piccolo's energy blasts, the stalemate was obvious. The appearance of Salamander and Seahorse changed all that. The two made their way into the trench. Sandrock's door opened and they got in. Quatre was glad to see them. Sandrock then closed up and flew out of the trench. Firing the gun expertly, Quatre got the enemy to retreat and, with Piccolo, deserted the scene. A group of Michelangelo, Charmander, and Dinobot, were waiting for them to get back, upon seeing them in one piece, there was much rejoicing.


	6. The Operation

Operation: Schiefflen 

That mission was over. Success had been achieved; Megatron's base could be mapped out completely, enabling an expedition in that direction. Lita woke up and found herself in a cot. Looking around, she saw the room, a lone computer, a chair, a jacket, and medals. Stars equaling a Lieutenant General flashed from the jacket. She had no idea where she was; she had visions of an army officer, a green man jugging water, a boy her age with a red lizard, and a small child. The preacher might have said Armageddon at such a description, but she knew now that this was no dream, and if it wasn't, then where was Ami. Ami! She'd forgotten Ami! Those horrible green things had taken her, and she was to find help and then the general she liked, and then remembered everything. She must be in the general's room. That was weird. It was day. Lita walked outside, and realized she was fully clothed. No, the general hadn't tried anything, too bad, she thought. And then she freaked as a red streak ran by. Charmander stopped in his tracks. Winston, down the hall, jumped. Tenchi, rooming with Winston, did nothing; he had heard women screaming too many times before. Trowa was disturbed, but seeing Charmander understood. Lita glared at the little creature and then headed for the restroom. She passed a room where tinkering was occurring, but she continued on.

            In the room was Quatre who was watching Wheeljack work on Gundam Sandrock. Quatre was astonished with the progress Wheeljack made. 

"How do you work so fast? Howard never got things going this fast." 

The Autobot engineer chuckled and replied, "Most of what I work on is bigger than this, this and that (Heavyarms) are fine machines, but I'm usually working on greater things." Quatre noticed Wheeljack was nearly as tall as the Gundams. 

Wheeljack looked up from his wielder and said, "Well, Heavyarms is ready to go, but Sandrock will need another six hours of maintenance. If I were a gambling Autobot, I'd say you had some time out there. Only a good armament could do this amount of damage." 

"Well, two really, Vayeate and Mercurius." 

Wheeljack thought a moment and said, "You know, we really have no clue if they have a similar factory to this or not." 

Quatre looked worried for a moment, and then said, "I completely destroyed Vayeate, and Mercurius can only be rebuilt if they had the time to go look for its millions of parts." 

"I just don't like the idea of them having unlimited force," said Wheeljack. "We know our purpose is similar, but what it is I can't figure." The general entered. 

"Is Heavyarms ready?" 

"Yes," said Wheeljack. 

"Then meet at the control room at 1500, ok?" 

"Sure, we'll be there," responded Quatre.

            Lazerbeak recovered from Piccolo's toss. The momentum, however, pushed him too far and he landed in unfamiliar territory. Slightly damaged he began video recording all that he saw. He saw a tube and a small building; on closer inspection he saw figures around the building. The green one was there and so were the small boy and the digimon. Lazerbeak had enough information to pinpoint this as the enemy camp. He now tried to fly back to Megatron, but he had been spotted. 

            Ryan Stiles did not recognize the dusky bird shape that came flying away from the lookout camera he was using, but he knew it was not good. "Sir Horatio, we have a uninvited guest on LD 2." 

Hornblower turned the large screen on. "What's in Data?" 

"We've got nothing in IS about this guy, Horry, he might as well be invisible." 

"Kerensky, alert the general. Hoover, get in communication with someone who can stop that bird." Robert ran out to find Leon, Billy searched in vain, as the only radio connection close was #5. #5 was Charmander, Patamon, T.K., or Piccolo; he hoped it was the latter. 

"Char?" It was Charmander. 

"Charmander, get that bird!" Billy yelled. Charmander rushed after the object. Hornblower was getting tired of this. Lazerbeak was getting out quick, and Charmander was not going to be able to chase him down. 

"Durn it!" exclaimed Ryan. Robert returned with Leon. 

"Leon, we've had an intruder. He's scanned the whole outside of the base." 

"Well, that will change things in our strategy," said Leon. 

"What is our strategy?" asked Horatio. 

"You'll find out. We need to go to the strategy conference."

            The conference began in the lunch area. It had two purposes, to rescue Ami, and to figure out plans for the future. It began not like the last. Now Leon used his influence to press the plan he thought best. It was coded named "Schiefflen" although it was more reflective of the Atlanta Campaign of 1864. Three task forces were formed, Commando Force, Diversion Force, and Local Defense Force. The plan had all sorts of positions, but it no requirement of who was to fill those positions. The Commandos were obvious. Salamander and Seahorse knew the ground. Heavyarms was ready, and Wheeljack was interested in getting engaged in combat. They and Tenchi filled out the unit. Diversion force would launch an attack on a southwest. Quatre, Piccolo, and Winston volunteered for the diversion. T.K., Matt, Patamon, Gabumon were added to the force. Everyone else was assigned to Local Defense. Soon, the preparations were complete. Now the action needed to start.

            Trowa turned on his front screen. The back hatch was opening quietly. It continued to open in this manner until it was wide open. Then Heavyarms's engines quickly ignited, sending the suit forward at high velocity. At almost the same time Wheeljack raced out in car form with Tenchi, Salamander, and Seahorse inside. The time to go was now, but the signal had not been sent. Trowa waited for the sounds of battle close by, the sign that the offensive had started. He still heard nothing. He worried, knowing that if they were seen immediately, it would be trouble for the mission. 

            The plan had stalled because Megatron had done some indescribable movements. His own plan, now that the base was known, was to attack it and destroy it and its occupants. For this mission he chose Rampage, the remaining Taurus dolls, the remaining foot soldiers, and Monkiean, who wanted revenge. Megatron hoped he would not to respond anymore than this. A second prong waited if any success was gained. A third would follow that. The fourth would hold the line. Tuberoff was quite happy with this plan where his mobile dolls would play key roles. And so Plan 17 rolled out, only to find its first hitch in its plans. A beam machine gun was ripping into the ranks of the second prong. Tuberoff, on the field this time, saw Gundam 04. A Gundam! His orders to the second prong changed as they were directed at the attacking Gundam. Nappa, against orders, joined the defense. His rain of Saibamen followed. Vultureman unveiled the one piece of equipment that had been designed on the enemy base. A huge cannon, its blast illuminated the rest of the host. The Virgos of the second prong now began to get the right line.


	7. The Day of Battle

The Day of Battle

The Day of Battle 

Quatre had engaged at what he thought was the best moment. Unknowingly, it was. He attracted the enemy as Winston, Matt, T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon were in a digging frenzy to entrench. This new barrage caught them off guard and they needed a safe place. Piccolo powered up and began to fire energy blasts at the Virgos. They blocked these attempts. Then Nappa emerged and challenged Piccolo to a fight. Nappa and Piccolo were forced to move elsewhere to settle things. Sandrock was thus alone on another field not of his choosing. He took some hits, but the machine guns kept the main enemy away until the others were ready to participate. The trench completed, the digimon with their human friends went to help Quatre. Winston manned the trench alone with his recharged proton gun. He wished the other group luck, but he waited in the trench.

Gabumon noticed that his targets were not breaking up all that easily. In fact, he was having no luck at all. The Virgo suits defense systems resisted his blue blaster. Patamon had no luck at all. Matt and T.K. stayed near Sandrock, but not close enough to be stepped on. Quatre was having problems holding them all back. He couldn't counterattack; to do so would have been eventual annihilation. He had few courses that he could take. It was best to retreat now. The Saibamen were now moving up. He needed a diversion! Where was Trowa? He should have engaged by now. Yet, Quatre decided to move back. The trench could afford a good place to make a stand. Signaling to Matt and T.K., Quatre began to slowly withdraw. Reaching the trench, he used his comm. line to radio headquarters. Kerensky caught his signal. Robert heard the cry for reinforcements, and informed Hornblower. Hornblower went to see Churchill, who sent Dinobot to the trench position. He lined up Spidy to go on the next call. 

Matt looked over the trench. He saw the Virgos and Saibamen ready to charge. Vultureman let them off. Matt looked at T.K. beside him, and then at Winston. The proton beams were going at a steady clip. Matt noticed Saibamen just disappearing off the landscape and was surprised at the power of the weapon. But nothing seemed to stop the Virgos! The machine gun of Sandrock kept providing plenty of hold off, but the Virgos were charging now, and Sandrock would be overrun shortly. Gabumon and Patamon were trying to contribute, but they were getting nowhere fast. Yes, their whole defense hinged on Quatre. Quatre! He was giving all he had to defend the rest of them. Without him they would have been goners long ago. What a guy! The friendship symbol began to radiate. That would be useful, but not now. There might still be something he could do. The digivice glowed and…Gabumon…digivolve to…GARURUMON!

Piccolo looked smug. He looked at Nappa. Nappa could not stand the look and attacked with all he had. Piccolo fired scatter shot at him. Nappa dodged them, laughing. He continued to dodge and laugh when he looked around him. He was surrounded by energy balls! Piccolo smiled and closed his fingers together and the balls converged. Nappa was gone. He had not realized (being without a scouter) that this was not the Piccolo he had fought on Earth, but the Kamiccolo formed long after he (Nappa) was killed by Vegeta. Piccolo flew back to the trench to lend a hand.

Winston's continued barrage on the Saibamen caused their charge to waver and stop. But the Virgos kept coming. They were too close! Sandrock could not annoy all of them. Matt turned and said, "Go get'em Garurumon!" Garurumon charged out of the trench. Jumping on the nearest Virgo, he ripped off its robotic head. Others began to fire at this new target. Garurumon, from his perch on the Virgo let out a HOWLING BLASTER and the oncoming Virgos put up their shields. It was useless; the blue flame destroyed the nearby Virgos. Garurumon turned and pulled off the leg of another. A second HOWLING BLASTER turned more Virgos into scrap. Yet, several Virgos turned their sights on Garurumon, and then they were turning to fire. Energy blasts came and wrecked them. Piccolo was back! With Piccolo back the situation calmed, as both sides were content with a stalemate. Piccolo got into the trench and greeted a returning Garurumon. "Thanks, I owe you," said Piccolo. Garurumon devolved into Gabumon and said, "Wait, it is I who owe you!" Piccolo turned to T.K. and exclaimed, "How you doing, kid? You sure are lucky to have brother that's willing to stick his neck out. Some don't have it so good." Matt blushed, he had not done much at all, but say, how did Piccolo know that he was responsible for the appearance of Garurumon? Then Matt remembered the dinner conversation with T.K. about his first meeting with Piccolo and how Piccolo and Angemon saved him and Charmander. Angemon! There was the missing link! Piccolo knew that Angemon appeared because of T.K. and figured Garurumon must have appeared because of him. T.K. asked Piccolo, "Do you have any family, Piccolo." The Namek replied, "No, my only relation was absorbed by me recently. He lives on, sort of, inside me. He was the other half of my father." The small boy asked, "How do you know so much about brothers, then?" "My friend Gohan has a father, who is my friend too, Goku. Goku had two brothers, Raditz and Terlus that did nothing but try to inflict pain on him. You and your brother are quite lucky." Winston joined the group and Quatre got off of Sandrock as the group now planned to rest and hope that no night attack would be launched. Dinobot arrived and found the situation sound, but he chose to stay at he front, not knowing the chaos that began in the rear.

Trowa was not in that rear, rather he was further in front than anyone else. He had rushed out with Wheeljack (in race car form) on his right. No enemy was to be immediately found. Wheeljack's windshield popped open and Tenchi and the battle beasts hopped out. They were close to the ruined communications building. The noise that was heard came from the extreme rear of the position. Trowa realized that Quatre had done a better decoy job than could be hoped for. Then, the drone of engines became audible as biker drones moved in on the group. Megatron chuckled from inside the base. These drones, members of the third assault wave, had been diverted to local defense when the Gundam 04 attack had proved to be limited. This guerrilla force had fallen unknowingly into his hands. Soundwave was personally guarding the prisoner with his mini-minions. The fourth line troops, tanker drones, stood waiting. Megatron turned to Tuberoff. "Are the preparations ready?" Tuberoff nodded. "Except for a recharger, we have all we need." "Well, turn over direction of the guerilla battle to Raditz and let's get on with it." Raditz was about to assume command of the battle when Megatron asked him, "Who is the strongest one of your place, again?" "Freeza," said Raditz as he left to fight Gundam 03 and the racecar.

Wheeljack stayed as a racecar and rushed at the cycle drones. Trowa turned to face the bikes and said calmly, "Get the prisoner, we'll take care of these guys." And they were off. Salamander and Seahorse led the way as Tenchi followed. They were close by when Mammothmon appeared. This enemy was a new one! Salamander and Seahorse got ready to buckle down and fight it out. Tenchi's attire changed and his sword became drawn. Seahorse had reckoned on this. He quickly said, "She's in that building over there. We'll hold him off until you get back." Salamander nodded to show he agreed with the plan. Tenchi ran to the proposed building. Meanwhile Mammothmon was giving the two scouts a hard time. They had never had to fight an Ultimate digimon before. TUSKCRUSHER! Mammothmon fired at them. They dodged. Seahorse fired an eye laser that did exactly nil. Salamander used his claw to…no avail. They needed help and fast.

Tenchi made it, and looked into the bars where he could see Sailor Mercury. Tenchi backed slightly away, raised the sword and sliced through the metal of the out side. Sailor Mercury saw the blue blade come through the wall and she knew her rescue was near. Lita had finally delivered! Tenchi kicked down the metal wall and entered. Sailor Mercury gasped. She would not believe that a handsome boy was here to save--her! She thanked her lucky stars. Tenchi also had feelings about the rescue -not another girl- that he expressed. He could not stand another woman in his life. He sliced the energy bonds and said, "Come on, let's go." He led her outside. (Soundwave, guarding in the hall, never knew of this chain of events) Almost instantly they found the battlefield of Mammothmon. Seahorse and Salamander were on their last legs. Sailor Mercury did her water attack. Mammothmon was rebuffed but fired another TUSKCRUSHER! Tenchi and the sword quickly made a shield around the allies. The tusks bounced off harmlessly. Tenchi then charged and with the sword, managed to cut through Mammothmon. He disappeared. Victory. Now all they had to do was get back to where they had started. 

If the mission to save Ami was hard, the mission to distract troops was even harder. Vultureman had gotten back to the base to bring out another titanic weapon. Raditz was ready to get involved somewhere. Warmanzymon was bored. And the cycle drones found their target. Wheeljack raced toward them in a mammoth game of chicken. The drones that did not pull over found themselves in a whole lick of trouble as Wheeljack sent several of them over the windshield. Wheeljack then transformed and fired his laser at the biker drones. He got several of them when he realized they were headed away from him toward Trowa! Wheeljack was forced to transform to keep up. The drones transformed into robots and began to fire on Heavyarms. 

Trowa was not unaware of their appearance and instead of surprising him the biker drones only gave him a chance to fight. Trowa knew Heavyarms was slow and probably could not outrun the bikers if it came to it. He would have to take his stand as long as it took form Wheeljack to get back. He unleashed his beam Gatling on the suspecting minions of the vile Megatron. Biker drones at first got nailed but began to adjust and dodge most of Trowa's shots. Trowa felt he had no real choice. The missile bays opened and a flock of missiles found their targets. The biker drones were not really depleted though. They began to pass the Gundam, firing as they did so. Trowa used the chest guns to open up on them when he could. Yet it was mosquitoes harassing a gorilla. Trowa was firing when had clear shots, but the number of the enemy was just too much. When the left arm ran out of shot, he saw his opportunity. The army knife went out and Heavyarms charged toward the nearest biker. Trowa sliced two in half. Now, laser fire began to pepper the biker drones. Wheeljack was back from his foray. The biker drones turned and concentrated fire on Wheeljack. The Autobot engineer was stunned; the drones were coordinating everything perfectly. Dodging the shots, but taking a few, Wheeljack got his shoulder guns firing and the drones pulled back. However a mammoth blast rained on Wheeljack. It caught dead center while he turned to face more drones. The cycle drones stayed a good distance away. Trowa saw the colossal cannon sitting on the knoll behind him. When Vultureman saw Heavyarms charging at his cannon, he gave one more shot and then he fled. The knife took down the device in several sections. Trowa noticed how angry he was about the whole thing. Yet, 'Oh gees, I left Wheeljack down there.' He thought. The biker drones were pegging the Autobot but had been ordered to disperse when the cannon (where they were being controlled) was destroyed. The engineer looked poorly. Trowa exited Heavyarms to test the ailing Autobot. Wheeljack attempted to hide his pain, but it was obvious. "Kid, go on, don't worry about me." Trowa could not though. Wheeljack was in one piece but there were gashes and burns everywhere. He knelt down and examined the arm of the heroic engineer. It was bad.

Tenchi caught up to the spot where Wheeljack lay on the ground. Salamander and Seahorse with Sailor Mercury, now caught up to Tenchi. "Oh, man, what happened?" asked a worried Tenchi. Wheeljack went quiet. Trowa turned, tears on his eyes but no crying was heard. "Tenchi, I need to get Wheeljack back to the base. I'm going to have to carry him, so I'll need help. I also need to get my beam Gatling back to the base as well." Salamander spoke up, "We can get the Gatling and she could escort you back, allowing Tenchi to reinforce the others." "Good plan," replied Trowa, "if she's up for it." Sailor Mercury, who had first met Tenchi and now Trowa, was starting to like the idea of joining forces with this group. She looked at Trowa with a sly smile on her face that Trowa took as a yes. "Good, let's get going then so that we can get into the tunnel without being spotted. Tenchi watched as the group moved away from him. Heavyarms carried Wheeljack, the battle beasts carried the Gatling and Sailor Mercury followed along behind. Tenchi headed south toward the haze of smoke that meant a recent battle must have taken place. He found the camp well occupied, as Piccolo and Quatre watched the fire and Dinobot warmed himself with the fire. T.K. leaned against Piccolo sleeping as Matt and Gabumon and Patomon leaned against each other in quiet slumber. Winston polished his gun before greeting Tenchi. "Hey, Tenchi, did ya'll get to her?" "Yeah, we did." "Great!" responded Winston. "I wonder if that means we can withdraw now?" Tenchi looked at Winston, "It would be best if we stayed here, between the enemy and the base."

After the assault groups had left, the base was very quiet. Churchill walked down the hall praying for the attack. Kerensky and Hoover were in the staff room monitoring the assault of Piccolo's group. Hawkeye was eating lunch and talking spiritedly with Michelangelo, Herschel Walker, and Spiderman. Sage was outside enjoying the weather and watching Charmander attack tree stumps. He was in his normal armor, not his mystic armor. Hornblower kept an eye on the local defense monitor. All seemed well with the world. Churchill walked into his room; he needed rest. He opened it and looked in when he saw a bra hanging on the door to his bathroom. That stopped him immediately. Trying to figure out what that was doing there, the door opened. Out stepped Lita in a towel. When she saw Churchill she stopped. A huge blush covered her face. Churchill merely tipped his hat over his eyes and turned around and went out the door. He was somewhat red himself. Lita wondered why she was not mad at the general for seeing her in that condition. She peered out the door, and seeing him disappear into the workshop, she went back to her business, closing the door behind her. 

Hornblower was not any party to those proceedings; indeed he was trying to locate certain addenda on the Local Defense screen. He was not finding it. On screen one, the fights of Piccolo, Matt, Quatre, Trowa, and Tenchi were well shown. He saw Sailor Mercury released. Yet, somehow, Horatio did not feel right. It was too easy. Then the screen went blank. Emergency cameras turned on. A horde of things was coming over the horizon. He knew. He had to warn everyone and get some sort of resistance out there. "Kerensky, Hoover, Stiles! Get on the comm., wrest those men out of the cafeteria! We have an invasion at three o'clock and twelve o'clock high." Robert and Billy turned to the intercom. "Guys, attack, sector C! Move out!" Michelangelo rushed out followed by Spiderman. They made their way up to confront the unknown enemy. Hornblower came too, with his pistols ready. The commotion in the sector C drew Sage and Charmander to the fight. The defense had formed. They stood ready, waiting.

If Raditz had been in more places at once, there would have been more worry. But there he was again, directing this fight as well. His form was the dominant one on the field. He watched as the foot soldiers, Taurus suits, and tanker drones moved in on the small group of heroes massed at the bottom of the hill. The foot soldiers charged, but the Taurus passed them and the tanker drones brought up the rear. The Taurus were unfamiliar to everyone except Charmander. With a "CHARMANDER!" he charged at the nearest one, unleashing a huge flamethrower attack on it before it could respond. The blaster melted away in the suit's hand. Knunchuks swinging Michelangelo soon found himself the target of several of the suits. He back flipped and jumped to get out of their way. Fire began to go everywhere. The turtle shoved his nunchuks in the sensor of the nearest Taurus. He jumped the next one, drawing fire on it. It exploded as he jumped off, and he was hurled into a tree. "Nuts, I just had this shell waxed." A little dazed, he sat for a moment while others continued the struggle. Spiderman was proving adept at fighting the dolls. His webbing tripped them and blinded them. He kicked them to the ground or used Michelangelo's tactic of jumping from suit to suit. Raditz called off the Taurus in order to save them. He sent in the tanker drones and foot soldiers.

ARMOR OF HALO…TO CHEI.

Sage entered the fight in his armor and his sword hacked down foot soldier after foot soldier. Michelangelo rejoined the melee and Charmander had some luck with these enemies. Hornblower took out a couple before he ran out of bullets. Spiderman swung in and used webbing and some martial arts to take out some foot soldiers. Raditz had enough. Rampage and Monkiean came up to assist Raditz. 'Beast mode' said Rampage as he led the tanker drone assault. The combined firing was immense and the heroes were forced to fall back. Crisis was quickly developing. It was then things seemed to change…

John was alerted to the falling back of his allies, and in the heat of the moment, he, Robert, and Billy rushed outside to do what they could to help. There was not much they could do. Their appearance attracted Rampage's attention to these seemingly weaker targets. He fired on them. John dove to the ground, followed by Robert and Billy. Monkiean began to fight Michelangelo. Spiderman occupied Raditz's attention for a while but the plight of the officers was curious to them. He fired an energy blast at them. Sage dove and deflected it with his armor and his sword although it took a lot out of him. The blast hit a tree, which fell on John, Robert, and Billy. Noise behind him showed them someone joined them. Lita, dressed now, came onto the field in time to see the tree crush Churchill and his compatriots. Although she did not know if they were hurt or dead, her anger came forth.

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

Raditz laughed as he saw his next opponent. Sailor Jupiter was on the scene and boy was she ticked. Sage saw that the newcomer would take on Raditz, so using his last bit of strength; he aimed at the Rampage tank. 

"THUNDERBALL CUT"

Rampage could not avoid the blast. It tipped him other and left him winded. The damage to his exterior smoked. Sage collapsed. Hornblower knelt beside him to make sure he was okay. Spiderman leaped from tanker to tanker and got them to fire on one another much like Piccolo did. With Charmander running through the tankers also, the chaos was unmistakable as the last of the tankers destroyed the last of the foot soldiers. Michelangelo kicked, elbowed, and head butted Monkiean in combo fashion until the mutant was senseless. The tankers retreated, bearing his wounded body. Raditz had not sat idle during this chain of events however. He unleashed his most massive energy attack toward the general and his wounded comrades. Sailor Jupiter unleashed HER most powerful attack, which managed to shatter Raditz's. Raditz saw the other fighters about to gang against him. Michelangelo was swinging knunchuks, Spiderman was braced for the jump that would initiate his attack, Charmander aimed his fiery cannon of a mouth in Raditz's direction, and Sailor Jupiter was ready to avenge her protector. Raditz swooped down and picking up Rampage, left the field. The base had been saved, but at what cost? Churchill, Kerensky, and Hoover were all critically injured. Sage was severely exhausted and needed rest. Michelangelo was slightly scarred. Sailor Jupiter leaned over and looked down at Churchill under the tree trunk. She gingerly put her hand on his shoulder and began to weep quietly.


	8. Leaderless in Seattle

Leaderless in Seattle

Leaderless in Seattle 

Matt yawned and woke up. He saw that Quatre, Dinobot, and Piccolo were still up. Matt was relieved to have such sentinels. He got up and walked over to Quatre. "Hey, Quatre, anything while I dozed?" Quatre looked at him and said, "Yeah, Tenchi has come to our trench as reinforcement and they broke out the girl that we were acting as a diversion for." Matt replied, "That all? No news from the base?" "Well nothing in the last twenty minutes, communications have been shaky. Maybe our communications were hit by the enemy," answered Quatre. Matt said, "Is there anyway to find out?" "Well, you could try to contact the headquarters from Sandrock's comm. line, feel free to try," Quatre replied tiredly. He yawned. Matt ambled over to Sandrock and climbed into the cockpit. He turned on the comm. line to the base. "Local Defense, this is Diversion 3 calling for status update," Matt grinned as he thought of actually saying this technical mumbo jumbo. Herschel's voice came over the comm. "Base here." Matt asked, "Anything going on over there?" "No, Matt, we just trying to figure out what to do next," replied Herschel. Matt then said, "What happened, you sound worried." Herschel's voice was a little shaky. Matt knew that something was wrong. Herschel replied, "Well, Matt, it's like this- we have six casualties from the other two missions." Matt stopped listening, something HAD gone wrong. "Matt, you there? Anyway the general and the two staff officers were hit and are unconscious. Sage is knocked out for the moment and Michelangelo has suffered minor wounds. Trowa came back a little while ago with a severely damaged Wheeljack and a Heavyarms that needed massive refitting. Horatio was planning on telling you tomorrow, we thought you might like some sleep." Matt reeled back stunned. "Thanks, Mr. Walker, and I'll speak later." Matt turned off Sandrock's comm. line. They had got the general. The one who got him and T.K. back together again. The general! Now what? Matt retreated into a thicket to think, although his mood caught the eye of Piccolo who soon followed. Placing T.K. next to Patamon and Gabumon, Piccolo went to help Matt.

Headquarters itself was a mess. Hornblower had taken de facto control and tried to keep things running smoothly in the absence of Churchill, who was still unconscious. The infirmary was two rooms across the hall from each other. Churchill, Kerensky, and Hoover were in the first room, while Sage and Michelangelo was in the second. Trowa was in his bunk asleep (by order of Hornblower) and Wheeljack was in the workshop with Heavyarms. He could not move so that neither he nor the Gundam were being worked on. Charmander and Spiderman had gone to bed. Herschel manned his staff position with Ryan in the Staff room. Hornblower looked for any plans the general might have drawn up and left behind. Hawkeye, the resident physician, was examining Hoover. With him in the ward were Ami and Lita. Lita would not move from Churchill's IV fluid. Ami was trying to get her to think of something else. "Lita, come on, why do keep standing here? We could be star-gazing." Lita could not answer her friend. There were just some things more important than the stars. She just could not make herself leave. Ami gave up and just stayed with her.

Across the hall the two wounded warriors consulted one another. "Dude, this stinks, I've never had to rewax my shell before." Michelangelo's shell needed a new wax badly. His sprained wrist was healing quickly though. Sage sat up and looked at Michelangelo. Sage was gaining his strength back fast, but he was still under Hawkeye's orders to stay in bed. "I wonder what our next move is?" he asked. Michelangelo shrugged his soldiers. "We need to refit Heavyarms, but Wheeljack is in bad shape. Of course, we do not know how to fix him either." Sage looked out the open door. He could see Lita and the general. "Hornblower will not be able to control this bunch. We need Churchill, or someone." Michelangelo pondered this for a moment and said, "Why's this?" "Well, the diversion group is still entrenched and Dinobot is there. Only one with some quality can control him. Hornblower will not be able to control him." "Huh, I never really thought of that, dude," said Michelangelo. Sage struggled to get up; he knew that he must get better to aid his new friends. Michelangelo would be fine soon; the turtle was using his wrist easily now. Sage lay back down as Michelangelo began to practice his knunchuk routine. Hawkeye entered to check Sage. "Feeling better?" the surgeon asked. Sage nodded but he was still too tired to get up. Hawkeye hooked up the blood pressure device.

Piccolo found Matt in the bushes. He was crying softly. Piccolo was careful in approaching him. He reached out and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. The boy looked up at him. "What's the matter, kid?" asked Piccolo. Matt looked away from the Namek before answering. "They got Leon, Robert, Billy, Sage, Mike, and Wheeljack." "Who got them?" asked Piccolo, now realizing something was very wrong. "They were wounded and now Leon, Robert, and Billy are unconscious. What are we going to do, Piccolo?" The anger was rising from Matt. "Matt, have more faith than this, you are stronger than this. Many times I have seen crises in the past. We'll get through it and the general too." Matt looked at Piccolo and saw the confidence that beamed from his hunched over form. Matt wiped his tear of anger and said, "I just do not like to lose friends." Piccolo smiled. Matt stood up, his manner changed and he was assertive, "I am ready, let's go after them. I'll make them pay." Piccolo was surprised that Matt's mood had changed so quickly, but Piccolo realized that Matt and Gohan were about the same age, and they responded similarly. Then he was forced to avert his eyes as the friendship shape on his chest glowed fiercely. Piccolo felt the strength of the light; it was intense. The two returned. It was near dawn. Dinobot whispered to no one, "we will strike."

As dawn approached, Lita's vigil continued. She now sat in a chair that Hawkeye had provided some two hours before. Ami had wandered, first to the other sick room and then to the general's old room, which had been given to Lita and by extension Ami. Lita could not really understand herself at this point. She had once thought that she was doing the loyal soldier thing to do, but with Spiderman, Trowa, and Charmander having come and gone and Hornblower working on the problems at hand, she knew that this was not the reason. She knew she could not go on without him. She looked lovingly at the breathing form in front of her. Impulsively she felt for his hand. Finding it she carefully grasped it as if she was shaking it. She would do anything for him, she decided. But the limp hand suddenly found an energy that was not there a minute ago. It moved so that the way she was holding it was now around through the thumb. She was startled, but the quiet prevented her from crying out. She was becoming excited quickly as she watched the arm twitch slightly, then the nose, and then the eyes; the two blue eyes began to open. They blinked and the neck adjusted to see who had the hand. Then Churchill saw Lita and it was his turn to be surprised. Of course, the next thing he realized was that he was in pain and in a sick room.

The young general evidently did not consider that it was Lita near his bed too long. "How long have I been here?" he asked. Lita answered, "About ten hours." Leon looked around him, and then asked, "Who has command?" Lita, who wanted to talk of other things simply responded, "Sir Horatio. Except that communication is bad with the diversion force. We are not really sure what to do." "Well, I know a guy who could fix this situation up. David von Moltke. He's always there when you need him, until now. Have Robert or Billy come to yet?" said Leon. Lita shook her head and thought: her soldier could think of nothing but his duty. His weak voice still held all the purposefulness it used to. "Lita could you do me a favor? Could you get Hornblower and Trowa in here so I could see them?" the general asked pleadingly. Lita nodded. Hornblower was easy to find. Hornblower got Trowa up and the two headed toward the sick room. Lita wanted to go with them, but she realized that it would be awkward of her and she went to her room (although later she returned to the window).

Trowa entered, followed by Hornblower. They were surprised to see the general sitting up although he was very much in pain. Churchill had to get something straight before he was declared unfit for duty once again. "Trowa, how is Heavyarms?" he asked. Trowa answered quietly, "He's beat up and needs refitting." "How long would it take you to do it?" Churchill continued. "Three days," replied Trowa. "With unskilled help?" "Two days," responded the pilot. "With more help, skilled, perhaps?" "I might be able to pull it off in only six hours." "Good, take Herschel for now and begin work. Hornblower, call down to the diversion group and see if anyone has engineering experience besides Quatre." Trowa and Horatio left, they were both relieved to find that the general had some semblance of a plan. Churchill shook his head. He was going to need von Moltke. But how could he transport him there? It seemed impossible. What did he have other than state of the art equipment and a collection of allies the world had ever known? Something that could go between worlds…the digivices! Maybe, just maybe he could get a hole to open after all. #5 radio went out with diversion command; maybe he could reach them that way. Lita watched from the hallway window as the general tried to move. He was not succeeding. She rushed in to her soldier. Churchill was glad to see her again. "Lita, can you bring me a portable comm. system?" Lita was only too happy to help. She rushed to find it. The little black box in the cafeteria called to her. There it was! She grabbed and headed back down the line.

The navy man had gotten Quatre on comm. Sir Horatio's sense of purpose had been renewed. "Quatre, do you have any engineers over there?" "Not sure," answered the Arab, "I'll check." Leaning outside of Sandrock, Quatre yelled, "Anybody an engineer or mechanic out there?" Winston approached. "I've done some automotive work." Quatre nodded. "We're sending Winston back to camp as a mechanic." Hornblower was glad to get this problem averted. Winston used what darkness was left to shoot down the cute entrance and join Trowa and Herschel in the workshop. One task was calculated for. Others waited.

Before John put the radio in operation, he realized something else. "Lita, is Wheeljack indisposed?" "Yes," "Okay, go to Spiderman, Sage, and Michelangelo, get them to carry Wheeljack to the cafeteria and put him in the C/R chamber. Lita asked, "Will that work?" Leon turned to her and said solemnly, "I hope so, but I don't really know. Autobots are ancestors of the Maximals, and I hope things would be compatible. We'll have to trust it." He turned over and collapsed. Soon, he was sleeping peacefully. Lita went to find Sage and Michelangelo. The two invalids were suddenly well. Sage looked around and said, "Man, that pill really worked." "You're telling me," replied Michelangelo. "What pill?" Lita was confused with good reason. "Those bean-looking pills on the counter, dudet," answered Michelangelo. Lita saw the bean-looking pills but decided they must be drugs. Since the two were up and at them, Lita found it was no trouble to get them both to help with Wheeljack. Spiderman had to be roused, though, and he reluctantly acceded. The group managed to start moving Wheeljack to the chamber. When they got to the door though, he would not fit. "Can you transform?" asked an agitated Spiderman. Wheeljack weakly muttered, "I'll try." Wheeljack slowly transformed. In his car shape he was easier to move. The group got to the C/R chamber. They opened it and put him in. Wheeljack could feel soothing currents rushing through his transformed body. Maybe this would work.

Meanwhile, Lita considered the whole von Moltke business. She knew that the general would not be able to explain himself, for he had gone back to sleep, to rest for future action that he was sure he would be involved in. Lita went to the general's old room and shook Ami awake. Ami just know something about how they got there and how to get someone else there. Ami struggled to wake herself, but the urgency in Lita's shaking of her convinced her that this was important. Ami asked sheepishly, "What is wrong now?" Lita said, "You know how we got here, kinda suddenly, and there we were in that thicket. Could we bring someone else here?" "Don't know," answered Ami. "Worth a shot though." Ami and Lita made their way to staff. Ryan was monitoring local defense but the main computer was vacant. Before Ryan could stop them, the two sailor scouts had logged in and Ami was digging for communications records. Somehow (all credit goes to Hoover) every communication made on the base interceptor or the base's feeds was detected. All of them except one appeared to be made within the dimension. That one was listed was Gundam communication #4. It was the only link they could go off of. They tried it. 

Izzy was not expecting calls, especially not from two high school girls. The computer showed exactly that. Tentomon stared at the screen and said, "Izzy who are they?" Izzy did not know and he shook his head. "Are you David von Moltke?" asked the brunette. Izzy was really confused now. "No, who are you? How did you get my email link?" "We're looking for a von Moltke person, we're fighting a battle up here and could use some help." Izzy could have ended then and there if the word battle had not been mentioned. He remembered Matt's plea earlier and the fighting that must have been going on. It was possible that the two events could be related or even be the same. Tentomon moved closer to the screen and noticed the two girls were now distracted.

Trowa had come to ask Ryan for permission to reconfigure some Heavyarms's computer system from the main computer. Then he noticed Lita and Ami on it and they appeared to be talking to some strange looking kid. Trowa was annoyed; he needed to get Heavyarms ready. "Hey, what are ya'll doing?" Trowa ordered more than asked. Ami and Lita turned to see the emotionless face of the Gundam pilot. Ami couldn't meet his piercing eyes, but Lita was firm in her purpose. She said, "We were trying to bring David von Moltke, the general's friend, to the field. We thought this communication was him but it's this fifth grader with messy hair." "Let me handle this," said Trowa. Ami got out of his way. Trowa sat down at the computer in time to see Tentomon crowd into the screen. Trowa looked up with familiarity. A boy and a small monster. He had seen enough of those to realize that this communiqué was from either Matt or T.K. and that this guy might be able to help. Trowa found the plans on Heavyarms in the neighboring terminal and emailed them to the connection. "Do these look familiar? They are the plans to my Gundam," asked Trowa.

Izzy smiled. The plans were to the suit that Matt had asked for help with so long ago it seemed. This new messenger was certainly an ally of Matt's. Tentomon said, "Izzy, we need to help these people." "I agree Tentomon, let's figure out how." Izzy turned and asked, "Hi, I'm Izzy, Matt's friend. How can I help you?" The response was instantaneous, "You, can help us find a way to locate and bring David von Moltke to this world." "Is von Moltke on Earth?" "Yes," answered Trowa. "Well, in that case, I think I can bring him to the digiworld. I don't know if there is a way to get him to your world though." Izzy knew that his digivice could exit at von Moltke's computer no matter where it was, and the digivice could bring him back. That was where it got fuzzy. Yet, if the digiworld and Earth complemented, why not either and the world in which Matt was in. There were television sets around the world. They served little observable purpose. Maybe here was there purpose. If someone could be forced into one at high speed, then maybe he could transport to a different world. But would he just not go back to Earth? If there was some sort of tractor beam, Matt and T.K.'s digivices! If they could output enough energy, there was a chance they could lash onto the person and drag them into their world. "Can you get me in contact with Matt or T.K.?" Trowa was not ready for this request. "I could attempt to," said the pilot. Trowa scanned for a link outside. Too slow, he would never pick up Sandrock's frequency at this rate. "Never mind scanning your communications, just sense for heavy energy deposits. The two small concentrated ones will be Matt's and T.K.'s digivices." The sailor scouts grew tense. They felt much better when they were directing the action…

Freeza felt himself become torn from the Home for Infinite Losers and be drawn toward an ever-present light. As the light brightened, Freeza began to make out other forms. He saw he was in a plastic cylinder. He looked around and saw other cylinders connected to a main cylinder through coils of wire. A man was sitting at a control station. The other cylinders held a bear, mutants, and some other things he could not distinguish. Freeza was not one to be trapped in a cylinder. He brusquely began to power up. He tried to break free with energy alone only to find it channel to the main cylinder. "Noooooo!" cried the former tyrant as the cylinder began to contract with conductors coming at him from all sides. He felt his power draining.

…Trowa had finally located the heat sensor on the control room computers. He turned it on. Readings came from every quadrant. On one particular place several heat sources were falling while another one rose. That was strange, but it had nothing to do with his search. A large heat reading came up. That has to be Piccolo thought Trowa. Another big reading appeared as well, Sandrock. Two small glowing heat sources came up, the digivices. Izzy saw that Trowa had found it. "Good, network me in to their location." That only took a second; Trowa had Izzy within email capability of his laptop. 

Izzy got his message ready and hit send.

Sage was definitely feeling better. That was weird. He had assumed that because he had been one hit that no one would have healing powers. Yet those pills had done the trick. He was getting tired of staying at the base now that he was healed. "I'm going to the front," he announced to all in the cafeteria. They had had a big tea break after moving Wheeljack. "I can't do any good here and I'm quite sure that before long a fight will break out as they will try to push out the diversion force." "I'll go with you," said Spiderman. "Any place has got be more kickin that this one." Michelangelo looked at the two of them. "I'm staying here. The base will need to be defended well at least until Heavyarms has been refitted. Good luck." Sage and Spiderman decided against the secret exit and went out the front door.

Raditz had been busy all night. After Tuberoff and Megatron had rounded up every one else, Raditz and Rampage had built a new Corps that they were wanting to try on the enemy. Their line of Virgo I's had nearly succeeded yesterday. Megatron had withdrawn the Saibamen. The cycle drones had replaced them. The tank drones were out of commission. A few Taurus remained. All these formed the line in front of the diversion task force. The new Corps was made of brand spanking new Virgo II's with better shields. He and Rampage would strike soon and swift. They would carry the first line and then the enemy base. Oh, it would be glorious. Of course it was best if the situation remained as it was. Raditz's scouter found movement near the enemy base. "Soundwave, silence the enemy near their base." Soundwave, still angry from his failure earlier, went quickly. He would destroy whomever it was. 

Matt and T.K. were receiving beats and buzzes from their digivices. "Izzy, he's helping us again!" "But, Matt, it just says 'Raise our digivices skyward'." "I know T.K., but there are times when you have to go with the flow." Tenchi looked up. He could see the two kids with their digivices. He understood something was going to happen. Without acting some of his hidden power seeped out and rushing toward the digivices, he could see it going into the machines. Gabumon looked as the digivice glowed as if he was going ultimate. Of course he was not. That was the strange thing about it. Piccolo saw what Tenchi's power was doing to Matt's digivice and directed a small energy blast toward T.K.'s. The digivice absorbed the energy and flared yellow. Patamon had seen that color only twice, both times when going ultimate. Piccolo watched as the twin blasts surged into the heavens. It was all he could do. Quatre hopped up in the dear dawn air and asked, "What's with the fireworks?" No one answered. He had no idea of what the heck was happening. Dinobot was getting steamy. He had no use for the apparition. "Do you want them all to know where we are? Fools, stop this at once, soon every soldier they have will know where we are." Dinobot looked to see only a glare from Piccolo and a questioning look from Tenchi. "Fine go on, I'll be no party to this kind of nonsense." The dinosaur slunk off to the thicket as if he would surprise the enemy when it came. His honor usually did not allow that, but it was better than being overrun quickly without any retaliation whatsoever.

Izzy needed one more thing from Trowa. Trowa gave him von Moltke's email address. Izzy went to the closest TV and hoped for the best. His digivice radiated. It sucked him through the screen and he exited out in a tumble in front of one of the most surprised teenagers he had ever seen. He was tall and much like the general except for that he was tanner, yet even then he was not really describable. Izzy merely looked up at the one to whom he would have to describe everything to in just a few minutes. "Von Moltke?" The adolescent was stunned that this guy who had come through his computer knew his name. "Yes, that's me, but who are you?" "No time to explain," Izzy answered as he reached for von Moltke's leg. He got it. He aimed the digivice back at the computer before the link was gone. Izzy felt himself pulled in again. Tentomon looked down at him. He was back in the digiworld. What luck! He checked his hand and there was von Moltke, terrified, but whole. "Izzy, what are we going to do with him?" asked Tentomon. "We're going to kick him off world, I hope." Izzy and Tentomon supported von Moltke on a tree. David was still not sure of what was happening. Tentomon…digivolve to… KABUTERIMON! Izzy knew this would not be enough. Kabuterimon…digivolve to… MEGAKABUTERIMON! With his digivice glowing brightly Izzy yelled, "NOW MegaKabuterimon!" HORN BUSTER! The flowing attack only added to the digivice's flare. MegaKabuterimon released and directed much energy as he devolved back to Tentomon. The energy rushed through the digivice and Izzy aimed at von Moltke. David was shot up and up. He could not tell where he was and then two bright glowing things seemed to draw him somewhere. But where?

Soundwave could see the bright lines as they ran into the heavens. He could not long think about it as his mission was to hunt down a different enemy. This enemy he could not see right away. But he heard voices. That was enough for him. The Decepticon had managed to get by the diversion force quietly. He was now in search of the enemies Raditz spoke of. He could see them now. The one was red and blue, and the other was green and white with massive blond hair. "I have been commanded to destroy you," said Soundwave in his voice. "Well bring it on," said Spiderman as he readied himself. Sage added, "We're right here." Soundwave released his helpers. The five mini-cassettes opened up around him. One of the little guys said, "Now it time to crash the party." "Sage you take the little guys, I'll get Lousy Transmission over there." Sage nodded. Spiderman turned on Soundwave. "Now what are you going to do, big guy?"

Sage was in his ante-armor and waited for the first robot to attack. Ravage charged and Sage leaped up. Ravage's pounce was too late. Batcat and Lazerbeak attacked from different sides. Sage was able to kick Lazerbeak and with the rebound nail Batcat out of the sky. The two robots recovered and flew again. Sage waited on the ground for their attack until, "Ow, my toe!" He looked now to see that the two little robots had turned their arms into piston like hammers and were attacking his feet. "That's done it! Now you will see the true power of Halo." "Shut up and play ball," yelled the hammering robots. Sage kicked them away. 

ARMOR OF HALO…Tochei!

The decepticons were forced to leap away as Sage began to be wrapped in his own armor. He now stood forth with a glistening sword. The mini-cassettes thought on their best strategy and decided to attack all at once. They rushed as a group. Sage responded by rushing at them. Both sides leaped and Sage's sword swept through Batcat. Landing he swung Ravage off of his arm and Lazerbeak off of his leg. The remains of Batcat lay on the ground beside him. "Had enough?" asked the Ronin warrior, standing defiantly in front of the four remaining. The decepticons prepared for another rush. Sage was tired of playing games. He raised his sword. The mini-cassettes attacked.

THUNDERBALL…CUT! 

Sage brought down his sword on Ravage but the energy enveloped the others and a green ball formed around their small battlefield. The light was intense.

David von Moltke had been caught by the two bright lights he had seen earlier and down was being drawn down by them toward the other digivices. He had passed out from surprise and even as he was caught by Piccolo he could not stand. Piccolo laid him down on the grass before turning. He had sensed a huge energy. The green aura nearly outdid the digivices during the few seconds they were synchronous. He hoped it was not an enemy to the south. Such a blast was dangerous. T.K. turned to Patamon. "Can you find out what it is?" Piccolo looked at the little creature while he nodded. "I'm going too." The pair rose into the air. Without going far they pierced into the vortex and saw the green armored warrior. "It's him," said Piccolo in some amazement. Patamon asked, "Who?" "Don't worry, he's on our side, kid," answered Piccolo. The two flew back down where David was regaining strength. 

Spiderman had been fighting Soundwave for a good while. The robot had ripped through his webs. Spiderman leaped up and landed behind the hulking decepticon. Soundwave merely turned and made a punching motion at the fighter. Spiderman had little choice but leap away. He then used webbing to catch around the robot's arms. He tugged, but nothing doing. Soundwave tugged back and Spidey went flying. He caught himself by webbing around the huge leg of the decepticon. With the momentum he swung around the stereo robot several times. With this much webbing around Soundwave's legs, Soundwave tripped. Both were forced to shield their eyes as a green haze surrounded them. At this point Spiderman did not know exactly how to finish Soundwave. While contemplating this, Soundwave found he could move his legs. He rolled over and caught Spiderman between his gigantic hands. "Megatron ordered your destruction, I can now obey my orders." The grip tightened. Spidey struggled. He managed to put a web over Soundwave's visual sensors. Soundwave muttered, "That was useless, I'm not going to let you go." Then, Spidey watched as a blade went right through the vertical length of Soundwave's body. When the halves fell aside, Sage stood forth in full armor. The smoking sides of Soundwave revealed the smoking bodies of the mini-cassettes. "Gees, thanks guy. Let's find the others." After awhile they found the trench and the diversion force. They also found David von Moltke.

Quatre spotted them first. "Look, it's Spiderman and Sage! We've got reinforcements!" "Yeah, but who is that?" "That's von Moltke. Didn't you know?" "This is the guy the general said could bring us victory." "Let's hope he gets up then." Sage knelt beside the fainted person. "He's scared stiff. No doubt from being thrown through different dimensions. I'm not sure I'd be better off." Sage continued, "I believe that if I glance the dawn sunlight off of the blade into his eyes, he might be forced out of it." Sage moved his sword just so, and the fallen teenager awoke. David shook his head and whipped his eyes in an attempt to orient himself. He saw the green samari and the small boy. There was an older boy and a boy about his own age. There was a green man and two little creatures. There was yet another boy. The green one spoke, "My name's Piccolo, kid. A guy named Leon Churchill said you could help us. We're kinda in the middle of a major battle right now and could use any help you might be able to give." "Who is Leon Churchill? Oh wait, never mind (he chuckled) Leon told you this? Well, then Leon would probably have some sort of plan. Do you know what it is?" Piccolo stared into the distance. He did not remember a plan. David understood. "Well, until that plan comes, how about doing some scouting? Who can fly?" Patamon and Piccolo answered, "I can." "Okay, you little guy go scout the enemy position. Report back with their positions and type of troops." Patamon nodded and flew off. "Who owns the Gundam?" Quatre raised his hand. "Contact Leon. Get his plan to us. Please, hurry." Von Moltke turned to the rest of the group. "Now you three guys, get into the trench. And you four also. Prepare for defensive measures." Matt, T.K., Tenchi, Sage, Spiderman, and Piccolo ambled into the trench and prepared for the potential attack. Gabumon followed. Sandrock's communications were once again opened up with the base.

Robert was up and around. He had recovered after he woke up. Hit with less of the tree than Billy or Leon, Kerensky was ready to take on the world again, or so he thought when he felt how much he ached all over. He could hear a noise and looked to his right. All he could see were the two sick beds. Leon and Billy weren't moving except to breathe. His bed did not allow him to see too far down. However, he knew a tapping was going on the floor. His most painful lean proved that it was Charmander bumping around the wall with a strange bag. "Little guy," Robert whispered, "Bring that over here." Charmander thought about it for a moment, but then brought the bag to Kerensky. Robert had seen the bag before. It was something that Piccolo had put down. He opened and saw little beans in it. He reached in and fingered one, and hesitatively, put it in his mouth. He swallowed. He felt his strength restored at once. Getting out of bed, he moved easily into the main room. Trowa was just about to leave to finish the work on Heavyarms. He turned and saw Robert standing in the doorway, carrying the bag of beans. Charmander was near his feet. "Nice to see you again," said Trowa as he walked out. The two sailor scouts were surprised to see the new arrival. Robert walked toward the Reconnaissance station; a message was waiting. It was from Quatre. It asked for the general's plan. Kerensky dropped the beanbag. Charmander picked it up and ran off, playing with the bag. Robert knew nothing of the general's plans. He did not even know if there was a plan. Robert knew he would have to bother the general, and he did not even know if the general was in a coma or not. Kerensky left the room and returned to the sick room, where poked Churchill. Leon turned and though he was not quite read to, opened his eyes. When he saw Kerensky he rejoiced silently. "Leon, they want your plan." "My plan?" mumbled Churchill. "Then von Moltke must be with them. But I have no plan."


	9. Fateful Lightning

Fateful Lightning

Fateful Lightning 

It was July 3. Somehow Churchill knew that. There was no calendar anywhere in the base and the hospital bed was not movable. _July 3rd, what is so special about July 3rd?_ Leon scratched his head. July 4th was America's Independence Day, but what was July 3rd? A historical moment? A battle? _Yes, that was it, the battle of Gettysburg ended on July 3rd. Gettysburg? Wait a minute! If I'm not mistaken…oh boy._ Leon called to Robert. "Robert, we have a plan. Do you have anything to draw on?" Robert found a sketchpad. Leon sat up easily now and began to draw the plan. "We'll form the current diversion in three groups. Two will be in front and one will support. They will charge the enemy. Get any base troops out to the battlefield to support. And get a group from diversion force to attack the enemy base head on to capture it. There we go. Let von Moltke assign groups" Robert to the plan and rushed to the staff. He did not see Seahorse and Salamander here the plan and rush off to the escape to join the diversion force. Robert continued down the hall. The workshop opened and Trowa, Herschel, and Winston stepped out to get a breather. Robert nearly stumbled over them. Next obstacle was Lita, who appeared to be heading for the sick room. She was followed by Ami, who noticed the paper in Robert's hands and nimbly tripped him. Kerensky lost the paper that Ami caught. Hawkeye opened the elevator and came to help Robert. Ami saw the plan. She gave it to Hawkeye, who handed it to a standing Robert. As Ami snuck out the hatch to the outside Robert thought he heard Mercury Star Power or something like that as he headed up to staff.

Ryan was more than willing to transmit the plan. The plan was on its way to Sandrock. Quatre was receiving it and was giving it to von Moltke, who was drawing it in the mud. Robert was relieved. It was up to David now. He took over local defense. All scanners clear. Herschel came in. "Heavyarms is almost ready. We only need to reload the missiles on the secondary firing areas." Robert nodded. He received a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Lita looking at him importantly. "Leon needs to see you, he keeps muttering something." She seemed concerned. Kerensky was ready for round 2. He made his way to the sick room. "I sent them without artillery. I'm an idiot, Robert." _Robert never expected this, what was Leon saying?_ Churchill knew what he was saying, but he was not telling the whole truth. He wanted Kerensky ready to send reserves in a second. This need would save valuable time. _Besides, thought Leon, Patton always favored surprise over artillery bombardment._ Lita chuckled to herself, Churchill had told her what he was going to do. A moan rang out. Silence reigned. William Hoover was awake. His long arm nearly touched the floor. It found a bag there. He lifted the bag and opened it. He saw the same pills Sage had seen. He was hungry and ate one. Instantly he became alert.

Von Moltke looked at the plan. He scanned the terrain. A ridge loomed in front of him; a peach orchard bordered that. A Wheatfield was next, followed by a group of rocks. Two large hills loomed. The plan outlined all these. He had received reinforcements. Seahorse, Salamander, and Sailor Mercury had arrived just a minute ago. He divided the groups according to the plan. The main assault group was Dinobot, Sage, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Quatre in Sandrock, Tenchi, and Spiderman. Salamander and Seahorse knew the enemy base well, and they were put on the enemy base group. Sailor Mercury wanted revenge against her captors and also volunteered for that group. Piccolo was given charge of that group. Von Moltke would travel with the main assault. All plans were set. Everyone knew his objective. It was time; support would arrive later.Heavyarms was completed. Trowa climbed into the cockpit and got ready to go. Michelangelo was walking past the C/R chamber and heard an engine running. He opened the chamber and Wheeljack transformed before him, "I'm back!" The experiment was a success. "Who needs a lift?" Transforming again, Wheeljack popped his roof for a second. Michelangelo, Charmander, and Winston jumped in. Wheeljack took off to follow Heavyarms. They were battlefield bound.

"Billy, how'd you heal so fast?" asked Churchill. "Well, I had this pill out of this bag." "Let me see that, Billy," Leon sounded urgent. Billy thrust toward him the pill package and Leon examined it quickly. "Sensu beans. I wonder how they got here. Oh well, men let's get to the field." "What, you're in no condition to fight a war, general," protested Lita. "Durn it, I'm the general, and I'm going to the field. Hoover, Kerensky, you know what to do," instructed the general. Robert and Billy moved forward and restrained Lita. She was a little too strong for them, however. "Just let me go with you, I don't want you killed." "Fair enough," said Churchill. Lita followed the three young men out and watched with amazement as he went down the elevator. She had thought this was the lowest level. Evidently she was wrong. What really bothered her was that Robert and Billy also seemed surprised and tense. The doors opened and she saw an object No, it couldn't be. "A M4 Sherman tank, 1945 style, how did this get down here?" asked Billy. Leon replied, "Sometimes you just have to suspend disbelief." Billy shook his head. It would take five to crew the tank, they had four including Lita…"Hey, Joe, rev her up," said Leon. "You got it, general." Billy stared and thought, Joe Dumars? No this cannot be Joe Dumars. The answer was right there as Dumars was in Pistons uniform wearing number four and climbing into the tank. Leon climbed in, followed by Robert and then Lita. Billy pulled down the hatch behind him. A second door opened and a dark tunnel appeared. Dumars steered the tank into the tunnel. The ceiling appeared to open into the back passage that Wheeljack had used just some five minutes before.

"It's time," said von Moltke. It was three in the afternoon. The assault force left in a long big graceful line. Piccolo and his unit had left to approach the enemy camp an hour earlier. There was a good chance they would strike the rear by now, or at least be engaged. A mile was ahead to go before they hit the low section of the ridge. Tenchi's power was growing. Matt and T.K. followed their digimon, ready to send them to the champion level. Spiderman was ready to one of multiple things. Sage had sword out and forward. Quatre, in Sandrock was beginning to see their enemy. The Virgo II's on the ridge began firing. A little dodging was necessary to continue the advance. Dinobot, maximized, cursed the firing hordes for their cowardice of not coming at him. Von Moltke was in their ranks too. He made sure no one stopped to have a firefight with the Virgos. Dinobot saw Raditz and that was enough to get him going faster. Sandrock removed the heat shorters and prepared for the close combat to come. Soon now, he could sense it. Quatre readied himself. It was now or never.

Piccolo's unit had swept in to the enemy camp quickly. It was deserted. Piccolo stopped. It was quiet, too quiet. Something was up. The first outlying buildings were just behind. He fired blasts at them and they were destroyed. No survivors came tumbling out. There was but one building left other than the ruined communications building. Piccolo knew that if anyone were left, they would be in there. He walked toward it, and motioned his group to follow. They entered and found three hallways. Piccolo was reluctant to split up, but he saw little other choice. The battle beasts headed down the middle hallway. Sailor Mercury head down the right hallway. Piccolo took the left. He would leave no stone unturned. The nature of the hallway let him know that this was the command center. The enemy leader, if he was not on the field, was here. That was what bothered him. He had been sensing a large power level in the enemy camp since the previous day. It was like Frieza's. However, Piccolo had thought it was the total of concentrated troops plus the Saibamen. The power level was still there now, and the enemy troops were all in the field against his allies. Since his merger with Kami, Piccolo was much stronger than Freeza had been, but his group members could not handle that kind of power. Then, in the darkness he was encountering, a shot rang out. Piccolo used his power to deflect the bullet into the wall. He sent an energy burst after it. It illuminated the hallway and struck a man with a gun at the end of it. The man cried out. Piccolo strode over to where the man was. He used his finger to see the features of his attempted assassin. The gray haired man sneered at him and said, "You may get me, but my mobile dolls will destroy your friends, HAHAHAHA." "So you built the things that went after T.K.," echoed Piccolo. He used the power surge on his finger to finish the hysterically laughing Tuberoff in a rage, and ran down the passageway to find his group. There was a large crash. Oh no, thought Piccolo, I'm too late.

Sailor Mercury was familiar with her surrounding and knew just where to go to find the tyrant she planned to destroy. She had purposely told no one off her experience because she wanted to bump him off. Salamander and Seahorse trod more carefully down their hallway. They heard the gunfire, but reasoned that Piccolo could take care of himself. They and Sailor Mercury entered the open command room at the end of the hallways at the same time. With displays flashing dimly, they could make out a figure in the middle. Sailor Mercury readied herself. It was he. Megatron stepped out from the blackness. He was different, changed. Sixteen planet defensors surrounded him. A cannon similar to Vayeate's was strapped to his shoulder. His dragon hand was also visible. He was stronger than anything they had seen. Megatron could read the awe in his opponents' eyes. "Yes, I am changed. Thanks to Tuberoff's additions and absorbing all the Saibamen's power, Frieza's power, and the others various skills I am complete. You will not stop me." Salamander sagely observed, "That's not a proven fact, monster, bring it on." Megatron did not move. Seahorse fired his fin and eye lasers. They bounced off the defense shield. Sailor Mercury let loose all of her fury into her special attack. It did nothing. Megatron smiled and fired his cannon at Sailor Mercury. Seahorse leaped to block with himself, but the beam had enough power to vaporize him and her. Salamander seethed. Megatron turned to him. It was his turn.

Salamander leaped to avoid the cannon as it opened on him. He barely beat it. He dodged more shots until he saw an opening. Calling on the water power that gave him strength, Salamander jumped at Megatron and broke through the defense with his body. His claw gashed the side of Megatron's face. The little guy landed and dodged another cannon shot, but did not see the dragon hand shoot a flame that hit his new position and weakened him. Salamander's waterpower prevented the fire from killing him, but a charged shot from Megatron got him with enough force to take out the roof. Piccolo now rushed in and seeing no bodies, guessed that his worst fears had been realized. But now he was at bat against the menace…

Von Moltke was becoming overcome by the constant flashing of beam cannons of the Virgos. He was durn tired of it. "Come on, charge!" von Moltke shouted he was not waiting for any help any longer. They were closing in faster now. Matt and T.K. were holding back a little with von Moltke. A flash of light glowed from Matt's digivice. Gabumon…digivolve to…GARURUMON. 

The wolf-like digimon joined the charge. Avoiding close range fire, Garurumon aimed at the nearest Virgo II. 

HOWLING BLASTER!!!

The shield of the Virgo was not penetrated. Garurumon was curious at why his shot was ineffective. His ineffectiveness made him a target. A group of five Virgos had surrounded him and were closing in. Garurumon pounced, and the Virgo shields worked together to block his advance. It did not look good. Garurumon waited for the shots that were soon to come…

A sword drove through the nearest Virgo. Perched on its back driving it in was Dinobot. He fired an eye laser that did little more than annoy a second Virgo. Their attention was drawn to the newcomer. Garurumon was forgotten. They began to team on Dinobot. Garurumon thought of what use am I? I cannot penetrate their defenses, but I must help Dinobot. Luckily he was not the only person who saw Dinobot's plight. Matt noticed. Oh man, Dinobot saved Garurumon, and he never got along with Gabumon. The friendship symbol glowed and…

Garurumon…digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON.

Weregarurumon stood forth. His power was enormous. Dinobot could merely dodge the Virgos when two of the suits crashed together. Weregarurumon had pushed them together. The one Virgo left went to join his comrades. Weregarurumon followed. He was now heavily engaged but doing fine. Dinobot transformed and went to where Matt and T.K. were. "Matt, are you interested in taking out Raditz?" asked the warrior. Matt looked at him strangely. "Just you Matt, not your muscle-bound friend over there. It looks like he can take care of himself." Matt nodded, and he and Dinobot went off. T.K. watched his brother go off and went to find von Moltke. He could take care of himself, but he wanted to know what was going on elsewhere. Patamon followed, the only reserve in the force.

Weregarurumon was now fighting alongside Sage and Tenchi with Spiderman just beyond them and Sandrock's hulking form in the distance. Sage was cutting through the suits with his sword at a brutal rate. Tenchi was keeping pace with the Ronin warrior and Weregarurumon supported their flank. The flash of swords and the swiftness of Weregarurumon were common sights. It looked as though they had bullied through the first wave of mobile dolls. There would be a short, VERY short, break before they would hit the next group. Quatre had a plan. "Hey guys, these Virgos are hitting us in deep Virgo ranks. A strong attack at the first should take out a good number behind him. Spiderman, can you guard the flank while we do this?" Spiderman nodded. They waded into the next batch of Virgos.

THUNDERBALL…CUT!!!

WOLF CLAW!!!

Weregarurumon and Sage's attacks traveled like a shockwave down their respective Virgo lines. The ranks of Virgos were decimated. Tenchi had kept low and got his beam blade into the mass of his line of Virgos. He was concerned about being to far forward when he saw Sandrock ripping through Virgos on his left. His right heat shorter swooped and a Virgo fell. His left one swooped and another fell. He bulled through the rest of the rank in much the same fashion. Quatre could see more Virgos ahead, but his plan had diminished their number. Weregarurumon and Sage were readying for the next advance; they already could smell victory. Tenchi pulled back to his comrades. Sandrock remained where he was. Quatre needed this forward position, but it brought his achievement to the notice of Raditz. Raditz powered up to deal this antagonist of his what he thought would be a fatal blow. He aimed readied his blast and…

A rock flew through the air and clunked Raditz on his head. Raditz turned and saw a grinning Matt. "Why you little twerp. You'll regret the day you crossed Raditz," shouted the angry villain. He redirected his shot at Matt (power level: 2). He laughed as he was about to let it go. Something was wrong. The kid was not running. He just standing there grinning sternly. Raditz backed off for a minute. That was a minute too late. Dinobot landed on his back, the toe claws ripping through the Saiyan armor. His jaw was lodged in Raditz's clavicle. Raditz screamed in pain. Dinobot released his hold and jumped to the ground. Dinobot MAXIMIZE! His robot form stood in front of the irate and wounded Raditz. "YOU! You dare defy ME!" shouted Raditz. He began to fire scatter shot. Dinobot nimbly avoided the strikes. The maximal turned his eye lasers on Raditz. His accuracy was flawless. Raditz fired a few more times before collapsing. Matt averted his gaze as Dinobot pinned the Saiyan to the ground with his sword. Using his eye laser, Dinobot vaporized the remnants of the Saiyan. He kneeled for the second and thanked Primus for the offer of such a worthy opponent. He and Matt hustled back to the main fighting. They did not see Raditz's body vanish behind them.

Piccolo was not smug this time. Megatron had to pay and pay dearly. He and Megatron hovered in the air looking at each other. Piccolo recognized the planet defensors as being similar to those on the Virgos he had easily dismantled. He knew that Megatron would be tough. For a moment Piccolo's thoughts went to the rest of the battlefield. He saw the charge in progress and felt a weakening of a power source. He turned now and faced the main threat; of this he was certain. He lunged forward. His chop move was stopped by the planet defensors. Megatron tried to punch him, but Piccolo moved out of the way. Piccolo knew what he wanted to get done now. To fight close, he'd have to get within the defensors. Megatron fired his cannon. Piccolo dodged that and the corresponding fame from the dragon hand. Piccolo powered up further. 

MASENKO-KA!!

Piccolo's energy attack hit the planet defensors, went through the screen and took off the lower half of Megatron's leg. Megatron looked annoyed for a second, and then just laughed.

"Piccolo, you surprise me. Don't you know your defeat is at hand? Your whole cause is lost. Your general friend is perceptive but foolish. Do you not know where we are? The Peach Orchard, Devil's Den, Little Round Top, and Culp's Hill, this is Gettysburg. Your plan is doomed to fail. It is based on Pickett's Charge, the Confederate attempt on the third day that failed miserably. I expected as much and made preparations. Your comrades will come out the trees with more than a mile to walk. Virgo fire will begin to decimate your ranks. Your friends will reach the stonewall where more Virgos are stationed. Their charge will waver. This is where Pickett failed too. But instead of a small flanking force on the right flank, Rampage's whole section will storm into the right flank crushing your allies. Then we will run down your headquarters and dispense with the rest of you. Your part, Piccolo, was that of Stuart's. Try and create a diversion. But I waited for you and now you will join the rest of the group you came with. I thought your commander a better officer than to let himself get stuck in the same historical trap that Pickett found. Oh well, soon it will not matter. Good bye Piccolo," spoke Megatron.

Megatron let another volley out at him. Piccolo dodged it. He maneuvered and fired a couple of energy shots that bounced off Megatron's defense system. He aimed a kick that missed as Megatron moved. Piccolo could tell that Megatron was gaining more energy from within himself. This baffled him as the two had an exchange of punches. Megatron held back for a minute. "You wonder at my strength, do you? Let's just say I am more powerful than the one you called Freeza." Piccolo looked smug. His anger was just barely concealed by his intelligent fighting techniques. He saw Rampage's unit begin to sweep down the hill. There was not much he could do, stuck in his fight with Megatron as he was. He hoped that somehow, his companions could deal with it. "Megatron, somehow I think you miscalculated somewhere, I think the general was thinking more than you realize," Piccolo grinned without showing teeth.

T.K. saw the horde coming at them. So did von Moltke. They did not know exactly what to do. Sandrock and the others were heavily engaged at the wall. Matt was still in that area too. Patamon was their only hope. The cycle drones, Virgo I models, a few Taurus, and whatever scrap was left came at them. T.K. knew this was bad. He was inching back to von Moltke for support. Patamon flew in front of the pair and

Patamon…digivolve to…ANGEMON.

Angemon looked down on his newfound enemies. He would have to hold them off, a familiar role for the strongest of champion digimon. He prepared his attack so as to take out as many of them as possible, but then a blue form catapulted in front of him It was somewhat familiar, and it was large. A racecar burst out of the trees as well, screeched to a stop, and let out three guys from under the hood. Trowa looked to see these new enemies. "Hey guys, if we can do this together, we can join the fight on the hill." Heavyarms Custom (amazing what some old-fashion work by a pilot, football player, and Ghostbuster can do, right?) fired bullets from every crevice designed for it. Winston fired his proton gun full blast. Michelangelo picked up Charmander and launched him at the enemy. Charmander did an airborne fire spin. The enemy ranks were falling quickly as the troops who had fought all the battles up to now were just getting overcome by the barrage. HAND OF FATE!!!

Angemon's attack just solidified what was already a sure thing. The second wave wavered and fell apart. The flanking attack fell into nothing. Rampage and a few others were all that were left to contest this force. Charmander returned to the ranks. The blue hulk that was Heavyarms Custom moved toward the stonewall with Charmander and Angemon, and Michelangelo. Wheeljack transformed to take care of the remnant. The cycle drones transformed as well. There were only fifteen still in operation. Wheeljack turned on his latest antagonists and opened up fire on them while avoiding their fire. The fifteen fell. Only Rampage was left. The Predacon warrior was not going down easily. He rushed at Wheeljack and managed to push the engineer down wit a thrust. Then a blast paralyzed him. Winston had stayed for one parting shot. Wheeljack finished off the crab like soldier. Winston saw Piccolo in the distance and headed that way. Wheeljack added to the force that was storming the stonewall. T.K. saw Winston begin to wander and followed him. They were soon close to the fight. The two hid behind a tree and watched Piccolo and Megatron grapple.

"Well, what do you think? My friends just squashed your plan. What's next for you?" asked Piccolo. "You will not live to know," announced Megatron. He went ballistic and Piccolo spent his time avoiding shots, although he closed in once or twice to deliver some blows. Megatron shot a fire shot at Piccolo. He braced for the impact. T.K. was concerned for Piccolo and ran out. Winston tried to stop him, but he slipped and never made it. T.K. rushed out, "You can do it Piccolo!" Piccolo fought through and elbowed Megatron a hard one. Another fire shot came, but a cannon shot was simultaneous and directed right at T.K.! Piccolo raced to beat the shot and ended up taking it at full force. He was right in front of T.K. when it hit. Piccolo staggered, but kept himself between the blast and T.K. Megatron grinned. He had got Piccolo down. He now laid on the shots. Piccolo could not take them. He collapsed. Megatron celebrated a little, as T.K. came to comfort the fallen Namek. He helped Piccolo out of his training clothes. Tears were present on his face. Piccolo turned to the boy and smiled. "You're strong enough to beat him T.K. You know that, right? I'll always be with you, just stop this guy from getting any further with his killing spree." Turning to Megatron, Piccolo put two fingers to his head and said, "You may have gotten me, but this one's for my group." MAKKANSAPPO! (Special Beam Cannon)!

The weak blast sped toward the closest planet defensor and destroyed it. Then T.K. knew how to defeat Megatron. Piccolo disappeared. Seven radiant lights appeared in the sky and lit up the area. Megatron now turned on T.K.

Winston regained his posture and went to join T.K. He knew neither would hold for long. He watched the youth who seemed to be blaming himself for the death of Piccolo. "T.K. you couldn't have known. Stop beating yourself up about it," said Winston, trying to be as kind as possible. T.K. was definitely fight tears. He knew he couldn't give up. Matt had told that one time to fight to the very end. He remembered Trowa's eagerness to fight a suicide battle at the first strategy conference. He remembered Piccolo taking off to fight the Taurus and then to save Ryan. He remembered Garurumon's stand in front of the trench. He remembered Quatre's lonely stand in Sandrock. He remembered the fight of Dinobot to save Garurumon. He remembered the brilliant charge. He remembered Piccolo's smile as he lay on his last bit of strength. He knew now that there was still a chance. His hope shape glowed and 

Angemon…digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON.

Magnaangemon was helping finish off the other Virgos when he digivolved. He could sense T.K. was in danger. "T.K.'s in trouble. Who'll help me?" Michelangelo bashed the last Virgo suit out of existence. They all started following Magnaangemon down the hill toward the flying object. It did not look like they were going to make it. Wheeljack transformed and Charmander, Matt, and Spiderman climbed in as Michelangelo rode the roof. It was looking like they were not going to make it. It was going to be close.

Winston kept in front of T.K. as Megatron prepared his shot carefully. He was charged and ready to fire. Then blast came from behind him and took off another planet defensor. Megatron turned around in the air. There was no one who could have pulled that off. He looked. No Piccolo left alive, no member of Piccolo's force that could have done that. He looked down and saw: a Sherman tank! It was a pathetic piece of equipment compared to his array, but it had snuck up on him. It was too slow to avoid his fire. He launched his cannon at it.

Churchill smiled. He had learned from mistakes at Gettysburg. His assault force was constantly reinforced and had response for the flank attack. Besides, he was certain Megatron would attempt to make himself indestructible. He had saved T.K. and Winston for a moment, but he had to get out of this tank. "Joe, pop the hatch, everybody out! Leave the tank running though, Joe." Dumars forced the hatch. He leaped out, followed by Kerensky, Hoover, Lita, and Churchill. The blast shattered the tank. Its smoking hulk remained. Hoover and Kerensky made their way to Winston. Dumars and Churchill hurried back to the ruined tank before they were noticed. Megatron probably would not give the wreck another thought. Lita was caught in the open. Megatron focused a dragon fist toward her. JUPITER COSMIC POWER!

Sailor Jupiter saw the fire come toward her. She fired her oak evolution attack back at it. The duel between the attacks was not even and soon Sailor Jupiter felt her attack weakening. The fire was eating her oak. As it just about worked itself down to her a form leaped in front of her and pulled her down. The blast missed her, but sent a wave of dirt into the nearby radius. She looked up. Above her was Leon. She had always wanted to be held by him. Now she was getting her chance. His face was next to hers, though pointed to the ground. He pulled himself up slightly. He looked into her eyes. Concern was there, but she could sense longing was there too. Then it happened, he bent down and kissed her, full and deep. Afterwards he pulled himself up and pulled out a revolver, his only weapon (he found it on the tank) and aimed it at Megatron. However he did not have to fire, because a shower of bullets flew through the air.

Megatron now looked just behind the general who had spoiled all of his plans. There he saw a wall of enemies. Heavyarms Custom stood forth, both guns aimed at him. Sandrock was next, with his heat shorters out, ready. Beside him stood Matt with his fists clenched and Weregarurumon behind Matt. Next was Dinobot, maximized with sword drawn. Beside him was Michelangelo. Wheeljack stood next. Tenchi was the next in line. Sage stood, sword in hand. Then came Spiderman. Finally there was Magnaangemon and T.K. A great host by any standards and then of course there was Charmander. The members were varying heights. The Gundams towered over everyone. Wheeljack was the next tallest. The others were about the same size. Megatron seethed. He would have to kill them. With Sailor Jupiter up on her feet, Churchill got up as well. Quatre used his exterior communication to say to Churchill, "General, get her out of here. We'll take care of this." Leon nodded but yelled to Dinobot, "Dinobot, tell Quatre and Trowa that you cannot just attack him. You've got to knock out the planet defensors first, then move in for the kill." Dinobot nodded and sent a transmission to Trowa and Quatre. Megatron flew forward, bypassing Churchill. Leon took his opportunity and hustled Sailor Jupiter behind the tank. She was still in some disbelief because of what had happened out there. Churchill peered over the tank and saw the fight commence.

Megatron fired his cannon rapidly to disperse the line in front of him. Bodies went every which way except for two. The two Gundams held their ground. Megatron focused on Sandrock when a burst of bullets came from Heavyarms Custom. One of the planet defensors was gone. Thirteen remained. Megatron bore down on the Gundams. They did not move. Heavyarms Custom again fired. Megatron swerved to avoid it. Winston fired from behind his tree and his proton gun shattered another planet defensor. Megatron steadied himself. He fired at the tree. Winston leaped to get out of the way.

WOLF CLAW!!

Weregarurumon slammed his attack into a planet defensor. Megatron decided to play their little guerrilla game of popping out of nowhere and pegging him. He landed, making himself less of a target and began to aim at the Gundams. The two Gundams had to back off from the fire they now received. Charmander ran out. Megatron turned to face the new threat. Charmander jumped on his back before he could act. He reached for the little creature. Unable to pull him down, Megatron was unable to stop the creature from frying another planet defensor. 

Nine left. Megatron pulled Charmander down. Charmander struggled. Megatron pointed his dragon fist at Charmander. "Surrender, or your little buddy gets it." Churchill looked. He was not surprised. "Joe you may fire the weapon." Dumars lifted the bazooka (it's a great tank, isn't it?) and fired at Megatron. Charmander bit Megatron's finger. When the blast shattered the eighth planet defensor, Megatron dropped Charmander and fired at the tank. Fortunately, the ruined tank absorbed the blast. Megatron tapped into Frieza's power. He went to his full strength. With fire going everywhere. There was no real place to hide. Wheeljack waited for his opportunity. He found it. His shoulders guns picked off TWO planet defensors. Megatron turned and muttered, "Autobot, come on out and fight! Don't skulk in the shadows." Wheeljack emerged and he and Megatron began their duel. It consisted mainly of Megatron firing and Wheeljack dodging, but the shields that were left always reflected the engineer's fire. Dinobot stood out off his hiding place and fired an eye laser shot that took out another planet defensor. The Autobot and the Maximal, separated by hundreds of years turned on Megatron. Wheeljack and Dinobot kept Megatron busy with their attacks. Vulcan guns from Sandrock's headpiece knocked out another planet defensor. Megatron threw off the final three planet defensors to attack Dinobot and Wheeljack. Magnaangemon leaped in and swept the three away with a swing of Excalibur. Megatron leaped at Magnaangemon and tried to strangle the ultimate digimon. Spiderman put web around the arms and he and Michelangelo pulled the arms away. It was time.

Magnaangemon moved in. Megatron had to avoid his light sword. T.K. was below. T.K. yelled, "Get him Magnaangemon! Cream him!" The ballet between ultimate digimon and a powered Megatron was stalemating at every point. Megatron was annoyed, using all of Frieza's power he was just barely holding on against the flying swordsman. Magnaangemon brought the glowing sword down and sliced off Megatron's other leg. Megatron merely smiled. He sent blasts in every direction, forcing Magnaangemon to get cover and the others that had emerged away. Spiderman and Michelangelo would not retreat for some reason. They headed for Megatron. Megatron aimed at them. He missed. They continued to charge. Megatron grabbed Spiderman's leg, as he was about to kick him. Michelangelo wrapped his nunchuks around Megatron's neck stood on his back and pulled. Megatron flushed heat into Spiderman. His honor kept him from screaming, but Spiderman knew his allies would know what to do if he could just take a little more. He was going to die, but that did not faze him. Megatron saw Weregarurumon emerge, but even with his appendices he fired a shot with his cannon that kept the ultimate digimon at bay.

Megatron grinned; he felt Spiderman's life force ebbing away. The turtle around his neck would be next. There was a rush of wind, and Megatron felt massive blades biting into him. "Not so fast there," called Quatre. Megatron turned and saw Sandrock pushing his heat shorters in further. Megatron cried out, but it only served to put fire into Spiderman. Now others took Spiderman and Michelangelo's hint. "Take this," yelled Sage. Sage arose into the air and drove his sword into the metal body of Megatron. Tenchi followed, jabbing his light saber into Megatron as well. "Why can't you just leave us alone," Tenchi cried. Dinobot leaped in and drove his saber into Megatron. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do this," said Dinobot. Megatron could only smile. Spiderman's limp body was lifeless. He dropped him. He would self-destruct and take them all with him. Magnaangemon swooped in from above, sword glowing, and the beam thrust through Megatron's head. T.K. yelled, "That's what you get for hurting Piccolo!" Megatron began the self-destruct sequence in 10-9-8-7…

Quatre knew something was wrong. He slowly removed his heat shorters from the evil villain. "Guys, get out of here, he's going to explode!" Sandrock then propelled himself away. Michelangelo jumped on a retreating Sandrock. Sage and Tenchi jumped for a nearby tree. Dinobot leaped away as well. Magnaangemon backed out fast. Kerensky and Hoover made their way over to the tank. Matt and Weregarurumon joined them. T.K. followed and with him was Patamon (Magnaangemon just ran out of energy). Winston got behind Wheeljack, as did Charmander. 4-3-2-1, Megatron slumped to the ground and then blew up, his spark flying off and disappearing and Spiderman's body disappearing with it. The blast was enormous. Sage and Tenchi had to make a decent shield to defend themselves. Wheeljack blocked his optical sensors as the cloud of dust enveloped him. Trowa and Quatre's Gundams both had raised shields. The tank and the group behind it became covered with sand. Even those left at the base felt a tremor. Leon and Matt dug out of their newfound sand dune. A high-five went between the two, but Matt could tell that Leon was not truly celebrating just yet. Something was in the air.


End file.
